


One, two, three!

by orphan_account



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017), The Three Caballeros (1944)
Genre: Alternate Origin Story, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Developing Friendships, Everyone is ooc I’m sorry I don’t know how to write, First Meetings, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, I have no idea where this fic is going I’m gonna make it up as I go along, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, The Three Caballeros - Freeform, be prepared for the tags to update with each chapter, i dOnT know how How tO tAG THINGS
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:55:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 38,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23531935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: How an opportunity for José Carioca and Panchito Pistoles changed their lives, and a life of a certain duck too.
Relationships: Della Duck & Donald Duck, Della Duck & Donald Duck & Scrooge McDuck, Donald Duck & Scrooge McDuck, Donald Duck/José Carioca/Panchito Pistoles, Duckworth & Scrooge McDuck, José Carioca & Donald Duck & Panchito Pistoles, José Carioca/Donald Duck/Panchito Pistoles, Panchito Pistoles/Donald Duck/José Carioca, Scrooge McDuck/"Glittering" Goldie O'Gilt
Comments: 38
Kudos: 131





	1. Opportunities

**Author's Note:**

> Hey be prepared for terrible Portuguese and Spanish cause I translated by google translate!

José Carioca. Arguably the most classy man in the entire city. Instantly recognizable by his bright colours and sharp outfit. Everyone who has met him had to admit, he had incredible fashion. His elegant and charming personality matched his style exceptionally, which overall made him beloved by practically everyone he met. His charisma and style had been able to give him numerous connections and people he could depend on, which also presented a lot of opportunities.

“José Carioca, você tem um grande dia pela frente.” José mumbled to himself while straightening his bow tie.

“You are going to Duckberg!” He said more loudly, gaining his usual confidence as he twirled his hat around his finger before placing it on.

With a self satisfied sigh he stared at himself in the mirror for a moment, basking in his opportunity while also checking if something didn’t look quite right. His grin grew as he raced out of his hotel bathroom and fought the urge to jump on his newly made bed one last time before leaving while he grabbed his suitcase. His urge went away after he realized it would wrinkle the sheets and his clothes.

With a small click of the door he had finally left his hotel room, and after another small sigh he started to calmly walk down the hall, his suitcase following behind him, a sigh exerting the last remaining giddiness. He needed to be calm, it wasn’t like he was going to be performing in a banquet hall that had _Scrooge McDuck_ and other various millionaires there. Oh wait, he was! A few by-passers shot him a look after José started to grin at the thought.

José animatedly pressed the down button on the left elevator when he approached the four that were lined up. This wasn’t a basic hotel, this one was _fancy._

José could never had afford a flight to America from Rio, he was two hundred bucks short for even the cheapest flight, but luckily the person who was organizing the event payed for José’s hotels and planes, it must’ve been nothing to him as he was one of the richest _dogs_ in the world. José couldn’t help but literally feel his ego start to inflate. Was he really be _this_ good at music?

<•><•><•><•><•>

José looked at his plane seat row and made an audible gasp as he realized it was empty. Was he really sitting next to no one? José _hated_ flying, but the worst part was the people he was seated beside. He had the unfortunate experience of meeting increasingly annoying and pesky people with each flight he took, so this was a blessing.

José practically jumped into the window seat and sighed smugly as he nestled into his spot, placing his arms on both of the arm rests. José picked up the magazine in front of him and started to read it, ignoring the safety video that was playing. He has seen plane safety videos so many times he could practically recite them word for word in his head.

The plane took off and the usual bustle of planes began, families talking, kids joking and being loud, babies crying (much to his displeasure), but a certain voice stood out from the rest. It was very strong and enthusiastic, and it had a rich Mexican accent, José wondered for a moment why there would be a Mexican here in a Brazilian flight, but just settled on that the person was a tourist.

~~<•>~~

Panchito Pistoles. Arguably the most energetic person in the entire city. Always fiery and ready for the next thing! Constantly wanting adventure, constantly wanting to talk to people, constantly wanting to play his guitar. His bright red outfit and huge sombrero caught the attention of everyone in the room, and his lively personality only helped being eye-catching. Panchito had many, many friends due to just how social he was. He was generally likeable but was put off from a few people by how loud he was. Panchito couldn’t blame them, sometimes his loudness got him into some situations. But the many friends he did have really liked him, and luckily one had managed to get him a gig in Duckberg! How incredible!

Panchito, as soon as he woke up, practically flung the sheets off of him and stretched so fast that he kind of hurt his arm a bit. Oh well, that wasn’t going to ruin his day! Panchito rather hastily pulled off his pajamas, ripping them a tiny bit, and started sorting through his suitcase for his regular clothes.

He hadn’t thought that his guitar was even that good, but apparently a person at the Annual Duckberg Grand Hall Banquet thought otherwise! Panchito knew he wasn’t going to be able to play his usual spicy Mexican themed songs, but rather a slow and classy melody, but he was fine with that.

“Panchito, todo este arduo trabajo finalmente ha valido la pena!” Panchito squealed as he slipped a small phone in his left gun holder and a small chocolate he got as a bonus in the hotel gift basket in the other.

Tiny chocolates in a gift basket! This hotel was just fantastic! He really, _really_ owed his friend one! Panchito practically skipped down the hall in his excitement before he came to a small green parrot that was crossing the same hall with him. Panchito was just about to say a friendly good morning when he saw the parrot grow a huge grin, he was obviously thinking about something amazing and Panchito didn’t want to disturb him so he shot him a friendly look before continuing to skip along.

<•><•><•><•><•>

Panchito greeted the two people next to him on his flight seat row before plopping himself in the aisle seat, too bad, he wanted the window so he could see the clouds. The people sitting next to him were a crow and a blue jay, and Panchito was able to make some friendly conversation with them as he assumed they were both tourists just visiting Brazil like him.

Panchito was in Brazil when he got the offer, it was quite sudden and he only had three days to plan and get ready to get flown out to America. The friend that scored him the offer was actually meeting Panchito up in Brazil, apparently for “an announcement” (Panchito wondered why he couldn’t say it on the phone). When his friend told him the news Panchito was at first angry that his friend made him fly all the way from Mexico to Brazil, but the bird soon revealed that the person who was taking birds for the banquet was only Parrots, since they’re also mostly classy and charming, and would fit in with the upper class animals attending (Panchito was greatly offended by that. Roosters can be classy too!). His friend went on to explain that because of that he sorta... lied to the millionaire host that Panchito was a parrot and not a rooster, luckily the host wasn’t going to be even attending the banquet, and only banking off the profit. Another person was going to be prepping the musicians up.

Speaking of which, Panchito wondered who the other musicians were going to be. The banquet was _five hours_ long and Panchito’s fingers started to ache while playing only an hour in. Surely the people would switch from time to time.

Panchito, after a long conversation with the people next to him who luckily weren’t put off by him, decided to watch the inflight movie that was playing.

~~~<•>~~~

Donald Duck. Arguably the most well-known person in Duckberg. Besides his uncle Scrooge McDuck, of course. And Glomgold. Okay so maybe he was the _third_ most well-known person in Duckberg, but he wasn’t known for being rich like his uncle or Glomgold, he was known for his bad luck and explosive temper. Scrooge often complained about how ‘ninety percent of his purchases this year was probably money going into property damage his clumsy and aggressive nephew caused’, which probably wasn’t even true. Probably. Donald wasn’t the most flashy person, he was a plain duck that had a blue sailor uniform, but when he wasn’t angry or embarrassing himself, he was a decent guy. As long as you understood him.

“Donald, we’re going to a banquet!” Scrooge called out while slamming open his nephew’s bedroom door.

Donald groaned from the sudden wake up and stretched, still trying to regain consciousness. After the stretch he nuzzled his pillow more. He turned to his clock, it was eight in the morning.

“Why are you taking me?” Donald asked.

“Because you have to bring a plus one! And y’know how Della is with these things. I can still see the entire hall coated in chocolate from the fountain...” Scrooge grumbled.

“Why not bring Duckworth? I don’t think someone like me would fit in with a bunch of millionaires.” Donald explained, now finally getting up from his bed and putting on some slippers.

“Well it would be weird to take your butler to an event like this, don’t you think?” Scrooge mumbled, “Besides! You’re an adult now! You can handle a few hosh posh millionaires! You’ve lived with the richest duck in the world ever since you were six, for crying out loud! You know all the rich people stuff! Also, you attended the same banquet when you were a mere duckling, and you did great!”

Donald huffed in response to those unbeatable points and rubbed his eyes.

“Fine. When are we going?”

“Six. We’ll need to eat dinner at five thirty and we’ll be going home at eleven.” Scrooge explained, now opening the door wider so Donald could shuffle out of his room.

“Eh, not _too_ bad I guess...” Donald mumbled.

“DONALD! SCROOGE!” Della screamed while running down the hall, making both men jump.

“What is it, lass?” Scrooge asked at the now out of breath Della infront of them.

“DONALD, you need to... prepare... for... the worst! Glomgold _and_ Goldie... are also going to be... at the banquet!” Della huffed.

Donald did a dramatic gasp before turning to his uncle and placing both hands on his uncle’s shoulders, trying his best to keep a straight face.

“Uncle Scrooge, I’m going to do my best to keep you alive out there. But just know that if you die, I need to inherit the mansion.” Donald said.

Della burst out laughing and Scrooge gave an unamused face.

“Alright, alright, I get it, kids. I know to stay on my toes out there.” Scrooge said stiffly as they all started to walk down to the dining table for breakfast.

“Still can’t believe you’re taking _Donald_.” Della said with a huge smirk on her face, “Why not Duckworth?”

“For the last time, it would be weird to take your butler to an event like this!” Scrooge exclaimed.

“Okay, yeah, sure, sure.” Della joked while rolling her eyes.

“Donald, do you know all the fancy people things yet?” Della asked in a bad Britain accent while making a monocle out of one hand and making a fake mustache with her other.

“Of course I do, Dumbella, but I’ll make sure that Duckworth gives me some last second tips and reminders, cause he _is_ better at being classy then I am.” Donald responded, looking at Scrooge exclusively for the last bit.

“Listen lad, I’ll just put you in a tuxedo and fancy up your feathers a bit, and as long as you don’t try to do anything even slightly risky we’ll be good. Don’t speak unless your spoken too, always ask for things, greet people with a handshake, don’t do anything that might even lead to anything close to a scene, yada yada all that junk.” Scrooge huffed as they finally got to the dining table, a nice breakfast already laid out for them.

“Sounds like the rules for a school.” Donald grumbled as he pulled out his chair.

“Well, you were the one who wanted to know how to be _fancy_!” Scrooge shouted while stabbing his egg, making some yolk spew out.

“Okay, okay! I’ll do the fancy things!” Donald responded while raising his hands up like he was being shouted at by the police.

~~~<•>~~~

Panchito pulled out his phone, he had just gotten off the plane. It was four in the evening, the banquet was at six, it would take about forty minutes to get through airport security, and that would leave about... well, enough time to get acquainted with his fellow musicians and get all dressed up.

While picking up his luggage from the conveyor belt, he saw the same parrot from the hotel hallway arguing with another bird, Panchito saw that both suitcases looked exactly alike.

“No, that one is mine! Do you see that small scratch? I got that when a kid kicked it!” The other bird, who was the same blue jay sat next to Panchito yelled.

“I see no such thing! This one is mine, I would remember the feeling of the chipped handlebar any day!” José responded, now taking a step closer to the bird in front of him.

“Manny! What’s up?” Panchito budded in, making both men surprised.

“Panchito! Good to see you, this man is trying to steal my suitcase!” Manny, the blue jay, yelled.

“I am not! This one is mine, I can open it right now and show you my umbrella inside!” José yelled back, now reaching for the zipper.

“Don’t you _dare_ open up my suitcase!” Manny exclaimed, pushing José a little bit.

“It is not even your suitcase! You have yours!” José said while pushing him back a little bit.

“Friends, friends! Calm down! Surely there must be a peaceful way to settle this! Without shoving or yelling!” Panchito nervously said while placing both hands in front of each man.

“Okay, if you’re so confident _that_ is your suitcase, you can open _this_ one, and see your stupid umbrella!” Manny laughed while shoving the other briefcase in José’s chest.

“That I will! Just know you are exposing your luggage to me and this rooster here!” José responded while unzipping it.

There was the umbrella. Clear as day. Instantly José wanted to literally die. He silently closed the briefcase again and gave the blue jay the briefcase he was holding.

“SEE?! What did I say?!” Manny practically screamed.

“My apologies, you were right. Sorry for the inconvenience.” José mumbled while taking off his hat.

“You just wasted ten minutes of my time, a simple sorry ISN'T going to cover that! I’ll miss my taxi any moment now! Pay up, son!” Manny demanded while holding up his hand.

José looked caught off guard, and Panchito immediately said, “Well if you are going to miss your taxi any moment now, you better get hurrying and stop wasting more time on this man!”

Manny looked as if he was about to say something, but stopped and stood for a second before dashing off.

José sighed as he put his hat back on and started to walk away again towards a person holding a sign that said ‘Duckberg annual banquet hall attendants’. Panchito started to walk beside him, carrying his suitcase that had his name tagged on the handle.

“You okay?” Panchito asked while bending his head to the side a bit.

“Yes, I am alright. Thanks for the help back there, if you didn’t intervene I think we would’ve gotten into a proper fist fight. Não que eu perderia de qualquer maneira...” José said while smiling at the rooster beside him.

Panchito chuckled a bit before going on to say, “I see you are heading towards the Duckberg banquet hall guy. Would you by any chance be performing there?”

“Uh, actually, I am! Are you performing too?” José asked.

“Yes! I'm gonna to be playing my guitar!” Panchito responded while strumming an air guitar with his hands.

José smiled and said, “Well, I’m a man of many instruments. I can play the trombone, flute, and also the guitar! My specialty is the flute, however.”

“Woah! I only know how to play the guitar! You must be talented, mi amigo!” Panchito responded as they got in the line of the banquet attendants, followed by a few other elegant looking people.

“Well, you must be talented in the art of lying, galo. I was certain this performance was only for papagaios.” José responded slyly back, making Panchito chuckle nervously.

“No matter, it’s not like they would really care anyway, as long as you are good at guitar.” José said while patting the rooster’s shoulder.

Panchito brightened up a bit and responded confidently, “I shall show you how good I am when we get to the banquet!”

“Hey, I don’t think I introduced myself yet. I’m José Carioca.” José stated as he held out his hand.

Panchito ginned and excitedly shook José’s hand as he said, “Likewise! I’m Panchito Pistoles!”

There were two people that stood outside two different limos. One was holding a sign that said ‘crew’ while the other held a sign that said ‘attendants’. José and Panchito made their way to the crew line, along with ten other parrots.

“Are you guys the other musicians?” A blue parrot asked.

Everyone in the group nodded. All the parrots except José stared at Panchito after he nodded too.

“I thought this was only for parrots?” A blue and yellow macaw said uncertainly, which made the rest, except José again, nod in agreement.

“Uh, this is my plus one!” José quickly said while patting Panchito on the back.

The rest of the parrots ‘ahh’-d in realization and nodded their heads before going back to discussing the banquet.

Panchito turned to José and the bird proceeded to give the rooster a small wink before whispering, “Consider this payback, meu amigo de sorte.”

Panchito smiled before joining in on the conversation with the other parrots who, luckily, were friendly enough to let him. They actually had a pretty good conversation in the airport waiting area and continued the conversation in the limo.

The sun was noticeably on the horizon now and the sky had started to turn pink. The limo came to a quick stop and the parrots along with Panchito climbed outside, only to be greeted by a brilliant, large, pristine, marble mansion. It looked more like a museum then anything as two large marble pillars held up an incredible portico. There had to be at least a nonillion windows on this one wall (at least that’s what Panchito saw), and the roof was completely flat. The doors were relatively small when compared to how big the mansion was, and Panchito guessed the attendants were already inside as no one was outside with them.

A small, purple suited duck came walking up to them, he had black swooped hair that basically reflected the setting sun and had an arm raised out to the parrots.

“I am Montologue Afton and I shall be situating you men today. I shall be in charge of your outfits and your schedules, along with the music and instruments you play.” He announced as he shook everyone’s hands one by one.

When he got to Panchito he pulled back a bit and looked at him confused.

“I’m his plus one!” Panchito said as he pulled José close to him.

“Hmm. Didn’t hear anything about the musicians being able to bring... unaccounted guests. Well, we were short of one performer anyway.” The duck said before gently and quickly shaking Panchito’s hand.

José grumbled a bit and Panchito smiled, obviously oblivious to the passive aggressive comment he just received.

“Alright, follow me.” The duck said as he led the parrots and rooster up the many many stairs that led to the doors.

When they entered they all gasped at the _humongous_ foyer before their eyes. A huge, gleaming chandelier was hung from the ceiling, large crystals hanging and reflecting the light inside, making it shimmer at an almost ridiculous level. On the left wall there was a long dining table that had been covered by a sheet, the table homing various cheeses and meats, along with some other snacks and treats. The right side had a large stage floor that Panchito assumed was where they were going to play. In the far left and right corner there were various tables that had people already playing poker, black jack, and other card games, with huge stacks of money on each table being played at. The men all had white or black tuxedos, the richest obviously wearing what they were comfortable in as they didn’t _need_ to look rich. The women were wearing dresses of all different colours and most of them were wearing very nicely done makeup, except the richest, again, because they didn’t _need_ to look rich.

Montologue led them to a door that was on the right side which led them to a bustling kitchen. Chefs, bakers, and waiting staff of all kinds were running around the kitchen in an eerily calm and controlled manner. José moved out of the way for a waitress that escaped the kitchen rather quickly, holding a plate of crackers that had a fancy looking cheese and an olive-d toothpick on them.

Once again the group were led across the kitchen to another door where they were split up individually to different rooms, which each had a person in them. It all happened so fast none of them could even process what was happening, let alone ask.

José felt a bit uncomfortable without Panchito there, he was the only person he truly connected with. Now he was alone in this small room with a mirror in front of him and a duck beside him.

“I am Paul, I will be your stylist today and I will prepare you for your performance. Everyone will be performing in groups of two and for an hour. You shall be the first one on and you will be performing with your plus one, who I have been notified of.” Paul quickly explained while taking José’s suitcase.

“Uh- alright. What song will I be playing?” José asked.

“First we will focus on your outfit.” The duck said while rummaging through a closet that was on the left side of them.

Before José could speak again the duck already handed him a suit and left the room after saying, “Please notify me when you are ready.”

José stared at the door a bit before finally processing all that had happened. The room was small, small for a mansion. There was a small fireplace cackling quietly in the center of the wall, which made José feel relaxed with the warmth of the fire presenting itself to him. José sat down on the small chair in front of the fire and looked at his clothes.

It was a white Italian cut that had black buttons and black notch lapels and black angle cut cuffs. There was a black bow tie that came along with the tux and even a black and white version of José’s hat. Even though this outfit was objectively more stylish then José’s current outfit, José liked his more. He hurriedly slipped everything on and told the man outside the door he was ready for him to come back inside.

~~~<•>~~~

“Donald! You look... different!” Della chuckled at Donald who was wearing a generic, black American cut tuxedo with generic cuffs and tie.

“I don’t even mind the tuxedo, I just don’t like my hair.” Donald said as he poked his incredibly gelled hair.

“Well, that’s what happens when you go to Duckworth for help. I would’ve been fine with letting you go how you were previously dressed.” Scrooge said as he led Donald down the stairs to the limo.

“Bye Della!” Donald said instead of replying to Scrooge while waving, earning him a wave back from his sister.

Scrooge and Donald both got in the car and Donald continued to poke his hair. Scrooge smiled at the irritated duck after a single hair shot out due to all his poking, making him try to flatten the hair again and again. After a while Donald finally got it down, but a few seconds later the hair, along with new ones, popped up again, but Donald didn’t notice.

Donald _would_ be in awe when they stepped into the driveway of the mansion, but he had seen mansions more elegant than this so many times this was practically just a house to him. He was greeted, he remembered the handshake and the ‘Hello, I’m Donald Duck, nephew to Scrooge McDuck.’. He remembered to eat things politely and all the other manners. Things were actually going pretty okay. They just needed to not run into Goldie or Glomgold for the next five hours.

The door opened and Donald saw a group of parrots and a rooster gape at the room before being escorted by a duck, which made Donald grin at the sight of people not use to fanciness being shown _this_.

“SCROOGE MCDUCK!” A familiar voice shouted, making everyone near the staircase turn.

“Oh phooey...” Donald and Scrooge said in unison.

There he was, clear as the crystals on the chandelier. Glomgold at the top of the large staircase, pointing aggressively to Scrooge with a large maniac smile on his face.

“WHAT ARE THE ODDS! MY ARCH NEMESIS BEING AT THE SAME BANQUET AS ME! IT'S LIKE IT IS DESTINY!” Glomgold screamed.

“... This is an annual event! You’ve seen me here and done this here every year!” Scrooge called back after a long drawn out moment of silence.

It was true, Glomgold has done this ever since he became a millionaire and was able to attend this event. The guests have just learned to ignore it as almost every head turned back and people went on to their business.

Donald pulled Scrooge into a large crowd in an effort to make Glomgold lose them and then leave them alone, maybe then-

“YOU THINK YOUR NEPHEW CAN SAVE YOU?! YOU’RE NOT GETTING AWAY FROM ME!” Glomgold screamed out as he made an effort to climb the handle bar on the staircase so he could slide down it, but before he could successfully make it on the railing Donald had already led his uncle halfway across the foyer.

The far away yell of pain provided by Glomgold made both Donald and Scrooge laugh as they realized he must’ve fallen off the railing and either fell down the stairs or fell onto a long ways away poker table.

“Thanks lad, I don’t want the chandelier to fall down again because of him like it did last year.” Scrooge joked as he leaned against the buffet table.

“Eh, just doing what I promised.” Donald huffed as he threw an olive into his mouth in an effort to look cool, only for him to gag after remembering he hated olives.

“Anyway, lad, who do you think will be playing tonight?” Scrooge asked as he pointed a thumb to the stage.

“Uh, maybe The Crown Crows or the Revanaus? They played the last two as you told me. It could be multiple though like they did last year, again, as you told me.” Donald suggested.

“You were listening to that? I thought you didn’t care.” Scrooge said with a grin on his face.

Donald crossed his arms and mumbled something Scrooge couldn’t catch.

~~~<•>~~~

“José! We will be playing together!” Panchito squealed as they met in a larger room along with the other parrots who were all dressed in the same black and white tuxedos.

“I know! I was told that too! It will be nice to play with someone I am familiar with!” José responded.

Panchito let out a laugh of excitement as he pulled José into a hug, which made José chuckle as well.

“Here are your sheet music, Mr. Pistoles and Mr. Carioca. The door on the left will lead you behind the stage, you will be playing in five minutes.” Montologue explained while handing the men two sheets.

“Ai caramba, nunca he tocado algo así!” Panchito sighed as he was handed a guitar.

Panchito pulled out the chocolate he had snuck into his new suit and ate it in worry.

“Well, you wouldn’t be the first...” José said with uncertainty as he picked up a flute and looked at his sheet.

“Eh, well, we can’t fail! Look at us, we are two musical caballeros! The crowd will love us!” Panchito exclaimed as he picked up José and spun him around until they arrived at the door.

“Probably not the smartest move to spin me around and possibly make me dizzy before we go onstage!” José laughed as he opened the door where they were met with the back of a large white sheet, shadows dancing around behind it.

“Sorry...” Panchito whispered as they went onstage and placed their music sheets on the stands and prepared themselves.

An hour of pure music playing, get ready.

“Huh, never seen them before. Must be new.” Scrooge said to Donald, making his nephew respond with a nod.

“I wonder if they’re good. I hope so.” Donald said to his uncle as he heard Glomgold scream at security guards near them.

José and Panchito took deep breaths, getting ready to play. Panchito began tapping his foot to signal José when to play.

One, two, three!


	2. Exploration.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Glomgold’s many attempts to get Scrooge, and one may actually cause serious trouble.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DID I DEDICATE 10 PARAGRAPHS TO GOAT CHEESE? OF COURSE I DID. DID IT MESS UP THE FLOW OF THE CHAPTER? OF COURSE IT DID. DID I REMOVE IT? OF COURSE I DIDNT.

“Well, they’re _okay_... obviously new to this.” Scrooge said as he picked up a drink from a tray a waiter was walking around with.

“I like them!” Donald announced while placing both hands on his hips.

Scrooge eyed his nephew before drinking the entire glass with one sip. The rooster and the parrot casually played their instruments, with wonderful timing and precision, they were perfectly in sync. Donald closed his eyes and focused on the music. He never thought guitar and flute would work together, but these birds managed it.

Donald relaxed more as his uncle took more drinks from the tray, clearly liking whatever beverage he had tasted. Donald leaned against the buffet table and sighed.

“THERE YA ARE!” Glomgold screeched, making Donald instantly snap out of his relaxed state and clutch his heart in shock.

Glomgold snatched Scrooge by his sleeve and Scroogerolled his eyes and chugged down the rest of the tray, he would need lots of alcohol for this one.

“YOU THINK YOU CAN HAVE THE BANQUET SECURITY STOP ME? I'M FLINTHEART GLOMGO-“

“I know perfectly well who you are, we’ve known each other for nearly two decades. Now, let me go.” Scrooge said as he wrenched his arm away from the other duck’s grip.

“NOT UNTIL I TELL YOU, AND THE REST OF THESE LOW-LIVES MY PLAN TO FINALLY OVERTHROW YOU, RIGHT HERE AND NOW!” Glomgold screamed as he pointed a finger to the ceiling.

Scrooge sighed an “Alright... make this quick.” As he placed his glasses on the table next to him, next to a huge ham.

Glomgold struggled and huffed while getting on the dining table, stepping on a plate of mashed potatoes in the process, and knocking over cups that spilled on tuxedos and dresses. That certainly caught a few people’s attention.

Scrooge merely stood below the smaller duck and lazily gave his arm to his ‘nemesis’ as he started to make his speech.

“I, FLINTHEART GLOMGOLD, WILL DO THE MOST EVIL CRIME OF THEM ALL. ONE THAT WILL SURELY RUFFLE EVERY SINGLE FEATHER HERE. A CRIME SO UGLY, A FEW OF YOU MIGHT BE GOING OUT OF THIS EVENT IN BODY BAGS!” To Donald’s surprise, half of the banquet actually turned their heads.

Donald knew they weren’t worried, but just curious what he was going to do. Donald found himself looking at the musicians and saw them still playing their instruments calmly, but sparing every other glance to look at Glomgold.

Glomgold sneered at Scrooge as he proceeded to bend down and grab Scrooge’s glasses by the lens, making it have a huge fingerprint on it.

Silence. Only broken by the music. Then everyone went back to talking and playing their games.

“EVERYONE IS SO DISTURBED, THEY CAN'T EVEN PROCESS WHAT THEY JUST SAW!” Glomgold yelled before giving a maniacal laugh.

Scrooge took his glasses and proceeded to wipe them off with his sleeve and put them back on. Donald once again led Scrooge into another crowd which Scrooge happily did. That was probably the worst ‘scheme’ yet. 

Donald led his uncle all the way to where the stage was so they were as far away from Glomgold as possible. Donald made Scrooge lift him up so he could see over all the heads, smiling when he saw the security come back and finally start to lead him outside with force.

“Well, that was... something.” Donald chuckled as he turned to his uncle. “Hopefully that didn’t traumatize you _too_ much, Uncle Scrooge.”

“I still see the fingerprints when I close my eyes.” Scrooge joked back, making them share a laugh.

~~~<•>~~~

Panchito sighed as he started to play the slow song, luckily in sync with José, who also was sharing the same relief. They didn’t want to focus on the huge crowd in front of them, and instead stared at the sheets of music. Panchito had to admit, they sounded great! He started to gain confidence and decided to look at the hall, only to be relieved no one was looking at them in disgust or disappointment. It seemed most of them didn’t even notice them. A patch of red in the far distance caught Panchito’s eye and he soon recognized it to be _Scrooge McDuck_. Panchito almost messed up at the excited thought he was in the same room with the richest duck, no, _person_ in the world. Next to him he saw Donald Duck. He didn’t know him as well as his uncle, but he was familiar with him. He seemed to be greatly enjoying their music, which made Panchito grow in happiness.

José gripped his flute tighter in surprise when he heard a scream from who he recognized was Flintheart Glomgold. He glanced up and saw _Scrooge McDuck_ hanging underneath him, looking incredibly irritated, Donald Duck beside him, also looking unamused. José never understood _how_ Glomgold got rich, it’s not like anybody liked him. Guess it was just spite, he seemed to absolutely despise Scrooge.

He continued to play as Glomgold made his threats. He, and everyone else could tell he wasn’t planning on anything serious based off of his demeanour. His suspicions were only proven after Glomgold smudged up Scrooge’s glasses. 

Donald Duck and his uncle came right up to the stage and started to joke around, which made José and Panchito internally scream. The richest duck in the world was basically right in front of him and his nephew who greatly liked their music was too! 

“Well, he’s going now. Just hope we don’t run into Goldie.” Donald grumbled while leaning on the stage which made Panchito puff out his chest a bit, hoping the duck would notice him.

“Well, seeing her wouldn't be _that_ bad, would it, lad?” Scrooge mumbled while playing with his collar a bit.

Donald raised an eyebrow at his uncle which earned him a nervous laugh and a “Alright, if I see her I’ll try to avoid her.”

The ducks both groaned loudly as they heard Glomgold scream at the guards again while running into the crowd, his yells growing more loud. This was one lousy security.

“YOU MAY HAVE NOT TAKEN MY PREVIOUS CRIME SERIOUSLY, SCROOGE! BUT YOU'LL TAKE MY SHARCHER SERIOUSLY!” Glomgold yelled while a group of people scurried out of the way of Glomgold, whose arms were being restricted by the guards.

“Sharc- what in the bloody hell are _sarchers_?!” Scrooge asked in an annoyed tone while holding the bridge of his beak.

“THIS!” Glomgold yelled as he threw the guards off of him and pulled out an impossibly large cylinder tank full of water with six sharks inside, one biting shark in a tube that looked to be a gun. 

Panchito and José both gaped for a few moments at the law of physics-breaking gun in front of them as Donald and Scrooge sighed like this was a daily occurrence. José started to play again to keep his mind of the overwhelming fear he was experiencing. Everyone was acting like this was nothing, and he was sure that if he ran out he would never get a gig like this again. Panchito on the other hand, squealed in fear.

Donald seemed to hear Panchito’s terrified squeak as he turned around and said, “Don’t worry, he did something like this when I was six. And he also does many things worse like this on a weekly occurrence. The sharks will do nothing and probably chase him out of the banquet hall in a few moments, just keep playing.”

Panchito gulped before following the Duck’s commands, his playing now a bit more shaky.

What the duck predicted almost exactly played out. Glomgold laughed while firing the sharks at Scrooge, which Scrooge combated by gently poking the flailing sharks with his cane towards Glomgold after a drawn out silence of useless ‘killers’. The sharks proceeded to flail at a much quicker rate towards Glomgold and soon he screamed in terror as he was chased and bitten out of the hall by the seven sharks.

“See? What did I tell you.” Donald whispered to Panchito, which Panchito responded in a smile of disbelief.

Panchito and José continued to play for the next twenty minutes before they finally finished and left the stage. A man greeted them in the room and proceeded to escort the yellow and blue macaw and the pure blue macaw to the stage and went on to explain that José and Panchito can do what they like in the banquet now, considering they were done with their performance. Panchito and José yelled in excitement as they ran through the kitchen and opened the door on the left to be greeted with the banquet hall again.

“Well, my friend, what shall we do first?!” Panchito asked while pumping his fists up and down like an excited toddler.

“Whatever you want, I have about one hundred American dollars on me!” José said while pulling out a money clip.

“Wait, we were supposed to bring money?” Panchito asked, which earned him a large laugh from the parrot. 

Panchito wasn’t joking.

José proceeded to grab Panchito by the hand and guide him to the buffet table, where there he saw goat cheese stuffed olives, and instantly popped one in his mouth.

“Wow, you really like olives?” Panchito asked while making a disturbed face towards him.

“Yes, my friend. Pessoas que não gostam deles são estúpidas.” José grumbled as he ate another one. “I especially like them with goat cheese.”

“Huh. Never had goat cheese.” Panchito shrugged while eating a few small grapes.

José gasped and dropped his olive, which made a small _plop_ on the ground. Panchito gave José a confused look while he slowly chewed his fruit.

“You. Need. To. Try. It. Right. Now.” José said slowly with a straight face.

His blank expression soon turned into a large smile as he said, “Goat cheese is one of my favourite if not my favourite cheese! The fact that you have not tried it is basically a crime, my friend.” 

“But I’m eating grapes!” Panchito said while José cut off a small piece of the large wheel of goat cheese and spread it on a fancy cracker.

“Nonsense! Goat cheese goes with everything!” José responded.

“In fact, I’ll actually try one with you!” José said while handing Panchito the covered cracker before making one of his own.

Panchito gave José a nervous look before stuffing the entire thing in his mouth. He always expected goat cheese to be bitter, thick, and rather sour, but instead he was met with a rich, crumbly, bland taste instead. José was right, goat cheese _did_ go well with everything. 

“See! What did I say!” José said while nudging Panchito’s arm.

“Yeah, the taste is- OH DIOS MÍO!” Panchito exclaimed, causing José to jump a bit.

“I just realized that Donald Duck talked to me! He literally _talked_ to me! _The_ Donald Duck! Nephew to _Scrooge McDuck_!” Panchito squealed in such a high pitched tone it made José cringe a bit.

“It took you _this_ long to process that?!” José asked him.

“Well, that was when there was a person who was holding a shark gun. You cannot blame me for not taking the time to process someone talking to me.” Panchito calmly argued.

José snickered before saying, “Well, it seems you have blown your chance with possibly befriending Donald Duck.”

“Oh, not yet I haven’t! I will show you! I will find that duck and I will make him my friend!” Panchito exclaimed while slamming a fist on the table.

José shrugged in amusement. This was gonna be _good_.

~~~<•>~~~

“Oh no! Oh no no no no no!” Donald whispered to himself as he saw Goldie playing at a speed table with a few other millionaires, all of whom seemed to be not aware of Goldie obviously cheating.

“What? What is it, lad?” Scrooge asked.

“Oh! Uh, nothing! Let’s, uh, go over here now!” Donald laughed while pushing his uncle away.

Too late. Scrooge stopped dead in his tracks as he saw what Donald was looking at. Donald made a loud and long groan as Scrooge started to make his way to Goldie.

“Well, seems I beat you by one, unlucky. Guess I get fifty dollars.” Goldie explained while scooping up said fifty dollars and storing it in her wallet.

Goldie was playing with one other duck and a pig, and there were stacks of cash belonging to each of them. 

“Is this seat taken?” Scrooge asked while pulling out a chair across from Goldie.

“Oh god.” Donald grunted while facepalming.

“Scrooge, good to see you. No, it’s actually free!” Goldie greeted with a small smile. 

Goldie looked over at Donald and he immediately started to shake his head and-

“Your nephew can join us too!” Goldie offered with her smile now turning mischievous.

Damn it. Scrooge looked behind him and motioned Donald to take the last remaining seat next to him and Donald begrudgingly obeyed. He sat down with his arms crossed and a scowl on his face directed at Goldie.

“Hey, no need to look sour. Just inviting your uncle to a friendly match! Right, Scrooge?” Goldie said, the pig and other duck looking between them confused.

“Right! Listen lad, I won’t bet anything, promise.” Scrooge said while patting his nephew’s shoulder.

“Sure. You’re saying that now but in a few minutes you’ll be betting your life away.” Donald grumbled, his eyes narrowing.

Goldie couldn’t really catch what Donald said, she seemed to always have trouble deciphering the duck, but by Scrooge’s nervous chuckle and immediate change of topic it couldn’t be something good.

“Look! There he is, Panchito!” José said while pointing to the table where Donald and Scrooge were.

“Wait, really?!” Panchito leaned down to where José was pointing and yep, there was Donald Duck. 

Right next to Scrooge McDuck and Goldie O’ Gilt. Panchito immediately grew nervous, his previous confidence was stripped away. That was basically a table of rich people that could destroy his life in an instance! And now José expected him to go there!

“So, what were you saying about befriending Donald, eh?” José asked while nudging Panchito’s arm playfully.

“I didn’t think he was going to be sitting next to Goldie O’ Gilt and Scrooge McDuck!” Panchito angrily whispered.

“Hm. Disappointing.” José shrugged.

Panchito growled while making a threatening gesture towards José before deflating and stomping his foot like an angry child.

“Hey, it’s okay. If it makes you feel any better I always knew you were going to bail out.” José grinned while patting Panchito’s back.

“Not helping.” Panchito grumbled.

The two turned back, the pig and duck next to them were gone and it seemed like Donald was scolding his uncle for something, and Goldie was sitting there with some new rings on her fingers.

“Man, imagine being able to scold Scrooge McDuck.” José laughed.

“I am not going to lie, Donald Duck always sounded kind of like a spoiled brat to me. Especially when it comes to his anger issues.” Panchito mumbled.

“Eh, that’s just how the media presents them. The media presents Glomgold as a stand up guy, which we now know is a total lie. Cara era praticamente louco. The media could be lying about Donald, too.” José explained while grabbing a bacon wrapped sausage off a tray.

“Mm. That’s true.” Panchito sighed.

They looked back again and it seemed Goldie was playing with Donald now. It looked like Donald was losing.

“You know what? I’m going to go talk to him! See for myself if the media is lying!” Panchito declared while pointing to the sky.

José smiled and raised an eyebrow.

“And not bail out!” Panchito added before starting to march towards the table.

“C’mon, lad! So you lost this one round, doesn’t matter!” Scrooge said.

“Yeah, two out of three. Let’s play again.” Goldie suggested while reshuffling the cards. 

“FINE!” Donald shouted, his anger increasing.

Goldie gave him his cards and flipped the two. A one and a two. Great, Donald only had sevens on him. Goldie on the other hand was racing through her hand and her deck, and before Donald could even place a single card down she had won.

“Hm. Too bad.” Goldie shrugged.

“No, you shuffled them bad! You cheated!” Donald shouted while pushing his chair out, his feathers starting to grow a bright red.

“Well, maybe you should just face the facts that maybe you’re not good at this game-“ Goldie started to say, Donald now shaking with anger. 

“Uh, lass maybe you don’t... really wanna-“ Scrooge tried to warn.

“Or maybe you should blame that _terrible_ luck of yours.” Goldie said in a mocking voice like she was talking to a baby.

Donald yelled out in anger and went into one of his classic fits, knocking over chairs and tables while his arms were flailing wildly. The other people at tables around him stood up in surprise and watched the livid duck scream in rage. 

“Oh, now you’ve done it, Goldie...” Scrooge whispered, horrified at what he was looking at. 

“That I have.” Goldie said simply before sneaking away and snatching some unattended money people weren’t focusing on at tables.

One, two, three stacks of hundred dollar bills Goldie counted before stashing them away in her purse again, she had trouble zipping up the zipper with how much money was in it.

Donald, while hopping up and down, made a quack of surprise as he felt his foot slip on a table sheet, making him fall and bang his head hard on the table. Now twice as angry, Donald tried to shoot up, only to get tangled in the sheets as his foot was caught around them, which then led him to being caught up on the ground in the sheets. Donald tried to get out of the sheets but only ended up getting more confused, it seemed they went on forever.

Scrooge went to go help his nephew but saw the security guards start to approach, which made Scrooge have to walk up to them instead and ~~beg~~ _explain_ why his nephew shouldn’t be kicked out. 

“Okay, yep, nope. This is insane. Not doing that, not talking to him, he’s clearly got something else going on.” Panchito said while holding his arms up like he was surrendering.

Panchito instantly started to turn away from the duck still flailing in the sheet puzzle, but José grabbed his sides and turned him around.

“Too late now, you said you weren’t going to bail out! We are halfway there, just a little farther.” José encouraged, now marching to Donald and carrying Panchito behind him.

Panchito tried to protest and fight against the parrot’s grip, but it seemed like José had a grip of steel, and a determination of steel too.

When they got to the angry duck José carefully pinched a corner of the sheet and yanked it up

making the sheet come off Donald with one motion. The duck looked shocked that the sheet was suddenly off him but soon that look turned to embarrassment as he realized it was that easy.

José elbowed Panchito and the rooster made a tiny squawk in return before saying, “Uh, we saw your little... outburst.. there and we decided to check to see if you were fine!” 

José wanted to smack his forehead right then and there.

Panchito reached out his hand and Donald hesitantly clasped it and hoisted himself up, then leaned against the table and dusted his suit off. His one hand shot up to his aching head and the other hand reached out again to offer a handshake. 

“Yeah, I’m fine. You guys were the performers, right? I’m Donald F Duck, sorry _that’s_ your first impression of me.” Donald said while Panchito enthusiastically shook Donald’s hand, followed by José calmly shaking it while tipping off his hat.

“Oh, it’s really no problem, my friend. I’ve seen worse first impressions. Anyway, you mentioned you knew us as the performers? Did you like us?” José asked.

“Well, actually, I really liked you guys! Also, I feel like I should also apologize for Glomgold back there. But if it makes you feel any better, as I said to.. Panchito, he does worse things than that almost on a daily basis.” Donald chuckled.

“I have a hard time believing that.” José laughed, Panchito soon joining in as they all started to chuckle.

“My uncle told me that last year Glomgold was planning on shooting fireworks in the banquet that would spell out ‘Scrooge is smelly’ and apparently it would humiliate it so much he would die? But the fireworks didn’t go where he wanted them to and shot at the chandelier, thus making it fall on him. He also had to pay over a million dollars in damage.” Donald retold, which earned him even bigger laughs from the two birds.

“Donald! Who are these fine gentlemen?” Scrooge asked, now having successfully persuaded the guards.

“Oh! José Carioca. It’s a pleasure to meet you, Scrooge McDuck.” José greeted, giving Scrooge the same handshake he gave to Donald.

“Panchito Pistoles! And, uh, likewise!” Panchito greeted too, giving the same handshake he gave to Donald too.

Panchito and José were screaming internally and they had to breathe slowly to calm themselves down. They exchanged looks and they knew exactly what the other was thinking. _They just shook hands with Scrooge McDuck and laughed with Donald Duck._

“Ahh, well-mannered I see! I saw you talking to my nephew, Donald.” Scrooge asked, his eyes narrowing a bit.

“Yes, we helped him out of the tangled mess he was in.” José explained proudly.

Scrooge proceeded to glare at Donald, making Donald shrink in on himself and chuckle uncomfortably. Donald was going to scratch his head in nervousness too, but soon winced after he remembered how fragile his head was after the fall.

“Wow, that was quite the fit.” Goldie chimed in, now seemingly teleported to Donald’s side, making him yelp in surprise.

“Don’t talk to me.” Donald demanded, crossing his arms and turning his head away.

“Hm. If you say so. So, Scroogie, you want to play poker with me and Mernie Beaks? He’s saying he’s going to use the money he’s earning from beating people to buy his son, Mark, another Lamborghini, even though he’s eight.” Goldie explained, now walking up to Scrooge.

“Oh, I’m always ready to strip an unnecessary gift away from a spoiled child.” Scrooge laughed darkly, now following Goldie.

“Uncle Scrooge!” Donald called out.

“Eh, this is different, lad! This is for a good cause!” Scrooge said, now being led by Goldie.

Donald stepped out to chase his uncle, but quickly gave up and sighed, now holding his head again.

José and Panchito stood there awkwardly, and soon Donald acknowledged them again as he remembered they were there.

“So, my uncle is gone and he was basically the only person I knew here, so... is it okay if I hang out with you guys?” Donald asked, now swinging his other arm a bit.

José and Panchito looked at eachother excitedly before turning back and exclaiming in unison, “Of course!”

Donald smiled weakly and they soon realized none of them knew what to do. They exchanged awkward looks to each other.

“Uh, so... what should we do?” Panchito asked.

“Uh, what do you guys like to do for fun?” Donald asked.

“I usually hang out with friends at their houses or explore my city in search of new ones!” Panchito said, before realizing they couldn’t do either of those.

“I like to perform at clubs and the streets in return of cash. I usually spend the day working.” José explained, before realizing they couldn’t do that either.

“I like to go on adventures with my uncle and sister in hopes of treasure and usually almost die on the way. I also spend a lot of time defending my uncle from various enemies, ancient demons, wizards, curses-“ Donald had started to count the threats on his fingers before looking at José’s concerned face and Panchito’s awed one.

“What?” Donald asked, not realizing adventuring and what he does on the daily wasn’t normal in the slightest.

“Okay, so we can’t do any of our... activities.. here, so we should do the closest thing to it!” Panchito suggested, pumping his arm in success of an idea.

“What’s the next best thing to making friends then, Panchito? I don’t really want to befriend any of the rich esnobes here.” José admitted.

“Hey!” Donald exclaimed.

“No, no, not you or your uncle, just... the other people here, that is all!” Panchito said, now stepping in front of Donald.

“Wait, Panchito, didn't you say you thought Donald was a spoiled brat before we came over here?” José asked, before immediately realizing that was something not to say out loud.

“WHAT?!” Donald squawked.

“Oh, no, no! That was a misunderstanding, I was saying that is how the _media_ presents-“ 

“I'LL SHOW YOU A MISUNDERSTANDING!” Donald yelled, before charging at Panchito, making him panic and grip Donald by the arms and lift him up. 

Donald struggled furiously in the rooster’s grip but gave up fairly quickly, a scowl still on his face, however. José watched in the background and watching the two have a tiny fight made him have an idea.

“This will definitely put a hurdle in our frie-“ Donald began before José interrupted.

“If we don’t want to make friends here, why don’t we avoid where everyone is!”

Panchito and Donald stared at José.

“Why don’t we... explore the mansion?” José suggested.

“We aren't twelve and that’s a terrible idea.” Donald sighed.

“Ah, but you can’t tell me that this giant mansion wasn’t meant to be explored?” José whispered.

Panchito looked back between the two. They were like polar opposites. Panchito secretly wanted to cause some trouble with José, but if Donald didn’t want to, then Panchito would try to convince José to do otherwise.

“Okay, you know what? Fine. Let’s do it then. But if we get caught I can’t make my uncle look bad, so just know I’ll weasel out.” Donald huffed.

“That’s okay!” José said.

José started to walk towards the buffet table, leaving Panchito and Donald there alone.

“Uh, Panchito, you can put me down now...” Donald said awkwardly.

“Oh! Right, sorry!” Panchito laughed while placing the smaller duck gently on the floor.

The two of them followed José and Donald was pushed around a bit by some crowded groups, while Panchito effortlessly glided through the crowds as he was one of the tallest people there.

They saw José talking to a well dressed dog that had her hair done up in a bun, and Panchito weirdly felt a tad disappointed in the scene. Donald, on the other hand, snickered after realizing that José was trying to charm Trixie Nincal, someone who was known for dating men for only a week before dumping them, some not even lasting a day.

Donald grabbed José away from the unimpressed Trixie and walked José all the way to the other end of the table, now being close to the doors.

“Hey, what was that for!? I was-“

“No, you weren’t, José. Trust me, you're barking up the wrong tree.” Donald said while patting José’s shoulder.

José grumbled something under his breath and pushed Donald’s hand off of him. Panchito was internally thankful for Donald getting José away from her.

“Now can we explore like you wanted to do!” Panchito suggested.

“I just wanted to come over here for a snack first.” José muttered while grabbing some sausages.

“Okay, so if we were to explore, we should probably only go on the staircase as that’s the place that’s off limits.” Donald suggested

“Aww, you’re new to this breaking the rules thing aren’t you?” Panchito laughed while rubbing Donald’s head.

Donald hissed in pain and swatted Panchito’s hand away, replacing it with his own hand and cradling it.

“Oh Dios mío, my apologies, I didn't mean to hurt you!” Panchito immediately said while backing up.

“No, no, it’s fine. That fall I had on the table kinda knocked my head around worse than I thought.” Donald responded.

“Oh, Donald, we should probably get you some ice for that then!” José suggested, taking a step forward to Donald.

“No, no, I’m good. I get worse injuries than this basically everyday with my uncle. I can handle a tiny headache.” Donald brushed off.

Panchito and José exchanged nervous looks before Panchito said, “If you say so...”

“Now! Why don’t we go exploring like you two wanted to.” Donald said.

José smiled greatly and Panchito started to bounce a bit on the spot.

~~~<•>~~~

“Uh, I don’t think we should go up a scary dark attic in a mansion...” Donald muttered.

The three had carefully made their way up the staircase without anyone noticing and Donald was thankful to see that this layout of the mansion was similar to McDuck manor, just ten times smaller and not having expensive things shoved in your face every other step you take.

The birds had rushed down the long corridor that had about twelve rooms on each side. The rooms were nothing special, just standard spare bedrooms. When they got to the end of the hall that split into two there was an attic opening. José and Panchito had slowly turned their heads towards Donald that mimicked that of possessed people.

“Oh, cmon! Those past rooms were aburrido. This attic on the other hand...” Panchito smiled.

Donald fidgeted with his cuffs in uncertainty before exhaling and climbing up the ladder, earning him a tiny victory laugh from Panchito.

Panchito and José followed Donald up the ladder where they were met with a dark room being illuminated by the faint moon, making something glisten in the glow.

“Hey, Donald, what do you think that is?” Panchito asked while kneeling beside him.

“Why are you asking me?” Donald replied.

“Isn’t your family all about treasure and mystery like this?” José asked while starting to shuffle towards the object.

“That doesn’t mean I’m an expert on it! It’s probably just a necklace or something, leave it alone!” Donald snapped while grabbing José’s sleeve.

The three stared at each other for a bit before Panchito darted towards the object in the moonlight, which made Donald squawk in surprise. Upon picking it up Panchito found out it _was_ a piece of jewelry, but it wasn’t glistening. It was _glowing_. Well, at least the small jewel hanging off of it.

“Panchito NO! THATS AN ACREECE ARCANE AMULET!” Donald yelled while snatching the necklace away and throwing it to the corner of the attic.

“An Acreece amu what now?” Panchito asked as José scrambled to their side.

Donald opened his beak to explain but gasped instead as the necklace started to shake.

“I’ve dealt with a few of these before, trust me, we need to go _now_.” Donald whispered. “The amulets are home to ancient ghosts and the only reason why my sister and I survived them is because of my uncle.”

Muffled laughter came from the window outside and all three looked to see Glomgold staring at them from outside.

“WHAT THE HELL?!” They all shouted in unison.

“If I can't kill Scrooge, his nephew is the next best thing! Inside workers of mine in the banquet knew you were going upstairs, so I placed an Acreece spirit in here! Now I will watch from a safe distance as I see Scrooge’s most loved nephew die!” Glomgold shrieked.

Glomgold had hired workers to dress fancy and come to the banquet with him. They had notified Glomgold about Donald sneaking off with two people, so Glomgold had the workers help him up the roof (thanks to one skilled rope climber) and he broke through the attic and planted the amulet.

Donald started to think about who the workers could be as the amulet started to buzz. If there were workers in the mansion, his uncle was in danger. Suddenly, Donald came to a conclusion.

“You guys were working for Glomgold?!” Donald exclaimed while backing up from the two, the amulet ringing and shaking more violently in the corner.

“Oooh! A falling out! Love me one of those!” Glomgold said from outside.

“What?! No, Donald, we would never!” José exclaimed.

“Yes, we do not work for that scum!” Panchito agreed.

Glomgold wanted to enjoy the entertainment before Donald died, so he proceeded to add on to the fire by saying, “Yes, they were working for me all along! Thought you would know by now not to trust strangers you just met, especially when coming to a dark attic!”

Donald wanted to whap his aching head. How was he so dumb?! Why the hell did he blindly trust these men? He knew he knew better then that! Something about them made Donald feel something, and he now knew that feeling was distrust.

“Donald, he’s lying!” Panchito declared while stepping forward to Donald.

Donald couldn’t help but be nailed to the spot. He wanted to yell at them, he wanted to hit them, he wanted to run away, he wanted to cry. The amulet grew so loud that everyone in the room had to cover their ears. Donald’s head was aching twice as much now as a large, high pitched screech came from the amulet as a huge, vantablack ghost appeared with huge arms with very real metal claws on the end of their fingers. 

The screech had made the window shatter and made Glomgold almost fall in, but he caught himself and almost instantly ran away. Coward. 

The beast screeched again and came hurtling towards the three of them, each of them giving their own screech before running away.

The boxes and mirrors and various Knick-Knacks came crashing down as the beast’s body slammed into them. José cut his leg badly on a shard of mirror that had come flying at him, and he fell down with a yell of pain.

Panchito went to help him but heavy boxes filled with stuff were heaved at him by the claws which made him be buried in them.

Donald looked back, the ghost approaching. Donald could save his own skin and leave those two traitors for dead, but he knew he could never forgive himself if he let two men die before his eyes. Donald had to make his decision quick.

He knew Scrooge should’ve taken DuckWorth instead of him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi so I apologize that some parts of this chapter (especially when the three cabs meet) are clunky ankdnsndndn. I wrote most of this chapter at 1AM so my mind wasn’t really working lol.


	3. Fallouts.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Three things go wrong in a matter of hours, all of them greatly affecting Donald.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEY HEY HO HO THIS CHAPTER IS SORTA DARK SO HERE ARE SOME TRIGGER WARNINGS: drugging, depictions of cuts and other injuries including burns, and kidnapping.

The ghost wrenched up its claws above Donald causing the duck, now full of adrenaline, to yelp before running underneath (through?) the ghost. He finally remembered how last time his family fought one of these, they had to trap the spirit back into the amulet. Donald whipped his head around as the ghost shifted its glowing red eyes and claws to the other side of its body instead of turning around. 

The amulet was hanging on top of a broken shingle that had pointed into the attic, and Donald couldn’t see a way to get up there. Fantastic. Donald turned around to see José start to stagger back on his unhurt foot. The ghost was luckily still after Donald, swinging at objects while approaching. Donald suddenly had an idea.

Donald turned around, preparing to carry out his plan only to see the ghost had gotten right in front of Donald again in the blink of an eye and swung its claws forward. Donald braced himself as if his plan failed he would be shredded to bits. Donald held his breath as he ducked down and the claw arrowed itself in the wall, snagging Donald’s suit and ripping it. The ghost tried to jerk back the trapped claw, but luckily José the corner instinctively performed some black magic to keep the claw in there. Luckily Donald didn’t notice, José didn’t know how long he could keep the magic going with how occupied his brain was with the pain from the cut. Donald started to try to climb the smooth silver which, unfortunately, didn’t have the best support. After Donald got on top of the jerking metal he lunged himself at the amulet and yanked it from the shingle and toppled over some still intact boxes. The ghoul finally yanked itself free from the wooden trap and flung away the pile of boxes that Donald was buried in.

As soon as the phantom got to Donald, the duck already held the necklace firmly in his grip and raised it up high in the moonlight. The amulet was activated by moonlight, it was deactivated by it, too. The ghost’s red eyes grew in shock before the black semi-transparent body started to be sucked into the amulet, not before making an attempt to stop itself by clawing at the wooden ground. The necklace was shaking in Donald’s hand for a while before finally settling. Donald instantly collapsed on the ground and huffed.

“You...” Donald growled while looking back up to José who was trying to lift the boxes off of Panchito on the other side of the room.

Donald got up and stomped his way to José and stared at him. José closed his eyes, steeling himself for the strike from Donald that was definitely going to come, or the yell from finding out the parrot could do black magic, but opened his eyes again after he heard sounds of boxes shifting.

Donald heaved boxes away from the pile and heard a muffled voice after some were taken away. Finally a white glove appeared and Donald clasped it with unnecessary intensity and yanked Panchito out.

“Oh, thank you my friend, I could not breathe in-“

_Smack_.

Panchito shot opened his eyes again and felt his stinging cheek. That was probably the hardest strike he has ever taken. José immediately tensed up again after realizing he was next, but Donald simply glared at him before squeezing both men’s wrists and kicking open the attic door that had been blown closed when the ghost came out.

José felt his leg explode with pain each time he took a step, and Panchito felt pain on his cheek and wrist, but not nearly as bad as José. Donald threw them off the ladder and slammed the door shut again. The two men looked up at the dirtied Donald who had his suit ripped and feathers grey with dust. Panchito instantly stood up and helped José who still had a bleeding leg. Panchito was also dusty and he had bad bruises where the boxes fell and still had a mark where Donald had hit him. Donald was probably in the best condition out of the three, but soon that changed after he looked down at his hand that had been holding the amulet and saw a huge black burn. He must not have felt it due to the adrenaline, same with his head. He made a small groan of pain as both injuries came back to him at the same time.

Panchito looked like he was going to start talking again but Donald clasped their wrists before he could speak, ignoring the searing pain on his left hand when he grabbed José’s, and stomped his way down the corridor and back to the staircase. Everyone in the mansion seemed not to have noticed a thing. They were still chatting casually and Donald looked at the giant clock on the left wall. Eight. 

Donald quickly descended the stairs and ignored the people staring at the beat up birds. Donald made his way to the guards and threw Panchito and José at them. José looked back at Donald and the look the duck gave back already told him everything. He said he was okay if Donald weaseled out.

“Give these birds some first aid. The parrot has a serious leg injury and the rooster only has some bruises, but should be checked out anyway.” Donald stated in a hollow tone.

The two guards looked at the birds and back at Donald, before one guard took both birds away to a room that was opposite to the room where the kitchen was. The other guard stayed and Donald knew he wanted some answers.

“They... we went to the attic. They are workers for Glomgold and we ran into an Acreece- a ghost up there and they were injured.” Donald explained.

The guard spoke and Donald was surprised with how rough and deep the voice was.

“Who are you with?” He asked.

“I’m with Scrooge McDuck.” Donald said.

“Let me take you to him.” The guard said gruffly before instantly marching towards a table.

Halfway there a dog who had slicked back hair stood himself in front of Donald and the guard, holding his hand out to the guard, which the guard awkwardly shook.

“Ah, I see you found Donald. Wallice Brown, I work for Scrooge. I will happily take him off your hands now.” The dog said.

Donald had enough with trusting people tonight, and he instantly saw through the dog’s lies. The guard, however, seemed to be buying this completely.

“Ah, well you tell Scrooge to keep a better eye on his nephew, then.” The guard said while pushing Donald forward with one hand, making the dog grin maliciously. 

“You do _not_ work for my uncle!” Donald exclaimed which made both the dog and the guard freeze up.

“... Ah, you aren’t getting out of trouble _this_ time, Donald.” The dog said before gripping Donald’s wrist.

The guard nodded his head at the dog before walking away. _Seriously_ , what was with these terrible guards? The dog proceeded to walk towards a door on the far left of the banquet hall that was behind the tables and in the staircase. Donald suddenly felt adrenaline start to pump through him again.

With a single yank he broke free of the dog’s grip and slipped under his tall legs after the dog tried to swipe at him again. Lousy Kidnapper, that's for sure. Donald slipped in between more crowds and started to make haste to a table that he recognized Goldie sitting at. And where there was Goldie, there was Scrooge.

Scrooge had about twelve stacks of hundred dollar bills next to him and a furious pidgeon across on a table where they had clearly been playing poker. Goldie was sitting next to Scrooge, a large grin on her face.

Scrooge turned while laughing at the pidgeon’s empty threats and instantly bolted out of his chair when he saw the condition of his nephew. Scrooge ran up to Donald and ignored the fact there was a sketchy dog starting to approach them. Donald felt safe now, however.

“Curse me kilts, laddie! What happened to you?” Scrooge asked while holding Donald’s shoulders.

“Long story short, the two guys I was talking to were working for Glomgold and we ran into an Acreece Arcane Amulet.” Donald explained while gesturing with his hands.

Scrooge looked at Donald’s left and gasped again, taking the hand causing Donald to wince.

“Lad, did you trap the ghost again all by yourself again? And with one hand?” Scrooge asked, concerned.

“Uh... maybe?” Donald muttered.

“...That’s it. We’re going home.” Scrooge stated. 

“But Scroogie, you can still earn about a thousand dollars more.” Goldie protested from the table.

“And I need to earn all that money back!” The pigeon, who Donald suspected was Mernie, exclaimed.

“No, my nephew is hurt and there are Glomgold agents about. We need to leave _now_.” Scrooge argued back to the others.

The three started to argue amongst themselves and Donald immediately started to get bored. He didn’t have the energy to argue with his uncle against the two others, so he decided to admire the paintings on the wall. 

While looking at one near the table, he saw a pig who was wearing a pink dress pull out a vial from her purse and start to pour them in the drinks while no one was paying attention. A Glomgold agent. This night was just getting better and better.

Donald went to tell his uncle but Scrooge had marched back to the table and started to yell at the two with a slammed fist down. Donald wanted to notify the guard but he was already gone, presumably to interrogate José and Panchito to see if they had the same story. Donald groaned as he realized he was going to have to do this himself. 

Donald carefully snuck in the crowds all the way to the table, where there he nonchalantly tried some small crackers as the pig finished emptying the vial and returned back to a group of people. Donald immediately scurried his way to the end of the table to where the drinks were and saw them bubble a faint purple before settling back to their yellow they were originally before. Donald tried to think of a way to dispose of them. Luckily, there was a small door right beside the table and Donald opened it to see a room that he could throw away the infected drinks without any trace backs.

Donald grabbed as many glasses as he could without dropping one of them and waddled into the room, his arms and aching hand full. He closed the door with his other hand and proceeded to throw the liquid in the fireplace in the room, making the fire cackle even stronger and grow green. He repeated this with the rest of the glasses covertly, trying best to keep the growing fire at bay, his already scorched hand becoming worse after he accidentally threw the liquid along with one of the expensive glasses and panicked, causing him to reach in the fire and pull the glass out, a yelp of pain emitting in the room.

Donald placed his undamaged hand against the wall and took large breaths, feeling accomplished that he just saved the people in the event from consuming whatever crap was in those drinks. No one would appreciate what he did since he couldn’t tell anyone, but he was used to that by now. Donald opened the door again to hear Scrooge calling his name, apparently finally realizing his nephew was gone again.

Donald, still out of breath, started to walk towards his uncle’s voice before José and Panchito walked in front of him. Donald instantly froze but crossed his arms and put a scowl on his face. Panchito seemed to only have been checked out and sent back since there was nothing different about him, but José had some gauze wrapped around his leg and was using Panchito as support while standing. They were also changed back into their original outfits. Panchito caught Donald off guard with how different his regular clothes are.

“Donald, you have to know that we do-“ Panchito started.

“Shut it, I’m going to go find my uncle.” Donald stated while pushing the two birds aside.

Panchito and José tried to follow Donald but the security, finally doing its damn job, stepped in front of the two birds. Donald sighed in relief as he grabbed a small lowball glass of a weird drink and gulped it down to hopefully ease the pain he was feeling on his hand. When he looked up to thank the waitress, his blood instantly turned cold when he saw it was the same pig who drugged the other drinks, a large grin on her face.

Donald stumbled back in both fear and shock. The rest of the sounds around him muffled and time seemed to slow as he saw the pig’s grin grow wider and slowly she disappeared between two people, Donald didn’t know if the drink caused that. After she left, the world seemed to turn back to its normal state, and Donald jumped when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

“There you are, lad! You can’t just go running off like that, especially not when you’re hurt!” Scrooge whined while grabbing Donald’s unburnt hand.

“Uh, sorry Uncle Scrooge, this lady, who was definitely one of Glomgold’s people, was pouring something into the drinks at the buffet table and I had to get rid of them before anyone drank the-.” Donald muttered.

Scrooge had a proud look on his face as he pulled his nephew into an unexpected hug, before quickly ending it and clearing his throat. Donald did get appreciated for that after all.

“You don’t think you drank any of the infected glasses, did you? While the waiters and waitresses were walking around?” Scrooge asked concernedly while leading his nephew to the front door.

“Uh... no... no, I didn’t.” Donald replied, not wanting to worry his uncle either further.

Scrooge sighed in relief before realizing they should probably tell the guards about the people in the banquet who are trying to drug the other attendants, and Donald groaned as they turned back around in search of one.

~~~<•>~~~

“Well, goodbye to him then. Not even wanting to listen to us.” José spat while angrily chomping down on some banana slices on a fruit plate.

“José, you do have to give him credit where credit is due. He did save our lives, even when he thought that we were secretly planning... _that mess_ the whole time.” Panchito mumbled.

“You know what I say to that?! Ele só queria uma desculpa para se exibir!” José growled before eating more bananas.

José was angry, but at least he’ll gain more potassium. Panchito gave the parrot a worried look before sighing.

“Do you think we should go to the hotels we were booked? We still have a few days here... and I’m fairly certain that we have the same hotel.” Panchito said in a painfully sad voice.

José looked at his crushed friend. He was leaned against the table, his body being supported by his hands, and overall had a limp posture. Seeing the upbeat and excitable bird look so mellow and emotionless made José’s stomach knot in concern.

“Well, we can still make the best of this night! So what if I have a bandaged up leg and you have some bruises and possibly some bruised bones and we’ve both been scarred for life by that terrifying event? Everyone has bad days!” José exclaimed while raising his arms a bit.

Panchito looked over at his new friend and José gave a small smile. Panchito opened his mouth before hearing some yelling, yelling that was Scrooge looking for his nephew.

“Where do you think Donald went? Do you think he’s in trouble?” Panchito asked in a worried tone.

“Eh, probably going off with some more strangers again. He can handle himself either way.” José grumbled.

“I think we should try to look for him.” Panchito stated.

José gave his friend a look of angry disbelief and before he could say anything Panchito had hoisted him up by the hand and started to walk his friend around. José couldn’t help his cheeks grow warm as Panchito gripped his hand with what was definitely embarrassment as they awkwardly walked around the hall in search of the disappeared duck.

The two made their way around the banquet, and José glanced at the clock from time to time, seeing minutes practically roll by.

José started to hum and suddenly he saw the duck in his perefferel. He tapped the rooster on the shoulder and pointed a thumb towards the duck. He seemed... worked up. The birds soon approached him but were quickly shot down, which made José only grow in sourness.

“You would assume he would at least listen to us for a moment. I thought we had a connection.” José grumbled while crossing his arms in a pout before wincing and wrapping his other arm around Panchito again for support.

Panchito wondered why José insisted he didn’t need to go to the hospital, when clearly they should.

“We have a good connection. At least I think we do.” Panchito said innocently, making the parrot raise an eyebrow at him.

The parrot sighed before chuckling. 

“This night seems unreal, you were right, let’s go to the hotel then.” José said hollowly as he pulled out his phone, ready to make the call to the person who was organizing the event.

Panchito gave a weak smile before guiding the parrot towards the door, which was hard considering they were the farthest away from the door as they could be.

~~~<•>~~~

Suddenly, just as Donald thought this night couldn’t get worse, his sight started to haze. He blinked, trying to recover his vision but he started to feel disoriented. He looked over at his uncle who was still looking for a... what was he looking for again? Donald started to feel his heart pump faster as he realized the definitely drugged drink was starting to take action. His uncle went ahead of him as Donald started to stumble, and soon darkness overcame his vision and his mind, not before feeling a hand that he was sure was owned by a pig grab his stomach from behind.

<•><•><•><•><•>

With a gasp Donald lurched forward, his head colliding with a camera which was soon pulled away. Donald’s headache from what was a mixture of the drug and the injury he would be checking out after this night was over. Instantly he recognized by the fact that his wrists were tied up to be another kidnapping. Donald groaned as this was the seventh time this year. 

He looked behind the camera, expecting to see either the parrot, the rooster, or the pig, and was met with none of them. The dog who had tried to take Donald away was in control of the camera and he seemed to be talking. Donald wondered why he couldn’t hear but soon felt a pressure in his ear and came to the conclusion it was probably buds meant to look painful to the camera. The ropes were tighter than anything he felt before, and the buds worked amazingly. This was probably the highest quality kidnapping equipment Donald had felt in a long time.

Donald looked around the room, his eyes hurting slightly at the bright flash of the camera piercing them. It was completely barren, with grey walls and a concrete floor. He looked behind to see a garage-looking door, making Donald believe this was either a garage or a storage unit. Probably the ladder as there was no door leading to the rest of the house.

Finally the dog seemed to finish his monologue as he shut the camera off and unplugged Donald’s ears.

Donald headbutted the dog as soon as he was finished, earning a yell of pain and the captor to stumble back.

“You’re fiery, aren’t you? Guess that comes with how angry you always are.” The dog replied in a calm voice, straightening his tie, clearly showing off the gentleman-like personality he had.

“Hm. You have more suave mannerisms, don't you? Guess that comes with being a monologuer. Let me guess, a million dollars?” Donald grinned.

“Two, actually. I know that Scrooge won’t pay, but Mr. Glomgold offered me three for the job.” The dog sighed.

Donald was taken back by how self aware and casual the dog seemed. Donald felt unease as it reminded him slightly of DuckWorth. The dog simply hummed, clearly awaiting for Scrooge’s arrival.

“Aren’t you afraid you’ll get sent to jail?” Donald asked.

“Mr. Glomgold will bail me out.” The dog said.

Donald hummed a bit in realization.

“I might as well tell you what’s happening. I am, what you call, a ‘monologuer’ after all. I just recorded a video of you being tied up here in the Duckberg storage unit facility. The video will be sent to everyone in the banquet, so that way Mr. McDuck can’t have a way of not seeing it. He comes here, blah, blah, blah, I get beaten up, sent to jail, get bailed out, I get three million dollars.” The dog explained.

The dog sighed again and went to the computer that was in the corner of the room. Donald was surprised, usually the people working for Glomgold weren’t tech savvy in the slightest. The dog was apparently typing something before he opened the desk drawer and pulled out some earphones and plugged them in, and Donald heard him starting to have a conversation with someone on the computer, apparently negotiating another kidnapping job.

Donald awkwardly sat there. His legs weren’t tied but Donald expected the dog to be armed, so he decided not to try to escape. This was boring, at least the egotistical kidnappers kept him entertained until his uncle came.

~~~<•>~~~

“Oh what in the blazes- has the boy really gotten himself captured again?” Scrooge grumbled to himself as he checked his phone which he luckily had on himself tonight.

Scrooge had been searching for Donald _again_ for the past thirty minutes, and his phone, along with all the others in the banquet, including the two of the parrots’ onstage, had gone off. Scrooge groaned at the video as it played, his nephew with multiple injuries was now being held captive, and Scrooge didn’t even know where it was this time. Why did his nephew have to be a magnet for trouble?

José and Panchito gave each other equally terrified looks. _What was with this duck_?

“Do you... do you think we should go help find him?” Panchito asked.

“Are you crazy? This is another Duck-McDuck thing that I don’t want to get involved in! My leg was _slashed_ pelo amor de Deus! Besides, we were just acquaintances. We don’t owe him anything!” José yelled.

“But José, he saved our life.” Panchito stated.

José looked at the parrot with a comtiplated look before soon that look turned to anger.

“You know what? We just met today! I don’t know why we’re acting like we are good friends! That duck can handle himself! In the short time I have known you, I have injured my leg, have probably gotten long lasting trauma from that ghost, probably ear damage from all the screeching, probably an infection from whatever was in that glass, and much more! You are nothing but trouble! I’m going to the hotel, you can look for him!” José snapped, leaving Panchito staring at him in disbelief.

José panted for a bit from his sudden outburst before turning around and limping towards the door. Panchito stood there in shock. Just about an hour ago, the three were just fine, but now José was walking away with a cut leg, Donald was kidnapped, and Panchito was left alone. 

José didn’t make it that far as soon he felt a strong grip on his shoulder that made him squawk in surprise.

“I told you, Panchito, I’m lea-“ José started while turning around, only to stop when he was met with Scrooge with a grim look on his face, and Panchito’s arm in his other hand.

“You two were with my nephew tonight, and you work for Glomgold. Do you think you can tell me where my nephew is being held captive?” Scrooge said, his words a question but his tone making it sound like a demand.

The rest of the party guests who were aware of Donald’s circumstance were watching the three birds stand with each other, tension unbelievably thick.

“Mr. McDuck, we can assure you that we do not know where your nephew is, nor do we work for Glomgold.” José responded, a tiny bit of fear starting to bloom within him.

“Well,” Scrooge tugged the men closer to him. “You’re going to help me find him.” 

The entire hall seemed to be staring at them, and with one look to the crowd by Scrooge, the people went back to awkwardly and nervously talking instead.

“Uh, do you need help with-“

“Finding the location of where he’s being held captive.” Scrooge stated, interrupting Panchito.

José made a tiny ‘oh!’ before taking Scrooge’s phone and browsing through the screen before clicking on a tiny app.

“This app is called ‘find my’ and hopefully, if your nephew allowed you to see his location... there! It says he’s at the Duckburg storage unit facility!” José explained. “Fácil!”

Scrooge looked confused as hell. None of these technology app location detecting thingies made any sense to him at all. Well, no time to waste trying to understand it! Scrooge immediately snatched his phone back from the parrot and started to march outside, calling Duckworth to give him a ride. At least he knew how to do that.

“Wait, wait, wait!” Panchito called out, grabbing José by the arm and carrying the parrot behind him, making him squawk in bewilderment again.

Scrooge turned over to the two while still talking to Duckworth on the phone, one of his eyebrows raised at them. Scrooge ended his call and stuffed the phone back in his pocket, before fully turning to the two and staring at them, his gaze like knives.

“We will help you find Donald!” Panchito announced, making José yelp in astonishment.

“Oh no, no, no, no, no! _He_ will help you find your nephew! I am not getting involved with thi-“ José started to say before getting cut off, squawking for a third time as Panchito wrapped his arm around the parrot’s neck after said parrot shot his arm out of the insane rooster’s grip.

_“We_ will help you! He saved our lives, now we will save him!” Panchito exclaimed, ignoring the “No we won’t!” José choked out.

Scrooge’s glare only deepened, and José practically crumbled underneath it. Panchito, on the other hand, seemed unfazed. A long silence was shared between the three as José made weak attempts of wedging himself from the headlock.

“Fine. You two work for Glomgold anyway, you can have some useful information about who we’ll meet there.” Scrooge grimaced, opening the doors.

The two were shocked to see a huge limo already there. McDuck manor was a far way away from this place, and the two wondered how quickly the car could’ve gotten there. Scrooge, on the other hand, acted like this was a normal occurrence as he jogged down the steps and swung open the front passenger door. The two, Panchito supporting a still squirming José, descended the steps too. Panchito threw José into the back seat and snuggled himself in there too, buckling up his seatbelt.

“What are you thinking?!” José angrily whispered, luckily having the divider already up.

“This is our chance to make up with Donald!” Panchito answered, elbowing José’s arm.

The parrot gaped at Panchito. He was actually insane. He had decided to try to make up with the duck by saving him from a highly dangerous kidnapping situation. What if the people there were armed? Weren’t they already injured enough? José made a tiny laugh, not from amusement, but from utter fear. 

“Has the boy really gotten himself captured again?” Duckworth asked as Scrooge changed the radio to a song that was playing casual jazz.

“That’s what I said!” Scrooge laughed.

“Young Della is going to have a field day with this one. You should’ve taken me instead of that boy.” Duckworth casually said.

“Why does everyone- it’s WEIRD to bring your butler to one of these types of things!” Scrooge grumbled, crossing his arms like an angry child.

“The people in the back are acting like this is a big deal, it’s kinda funny.” Scrooge said, making his spirits lift a tad

“Hm. ...So, if I may ask, who _are_ the, uh, acquaintances in the back?” Duckworth asked while pointing a thumb to the divider, where Scrooge made out two silhouettes, one appeared to be hitting the other taller one.

“They wanted to help. Donald met them at the banquet. Thinks they’re Glomgold agents. Also, Donald got pretty badly burned from an Acreece Amulet there, so you got the medicine for that?” Scrooge asked.

“Always. I have the medicine and antidotes for all magical enchantments, curses, and injuries in the glove compartment. At least all the mainstream ones. I am the butler for Scrooge McDuck after all.” Duckworth explained with a smile, making Scrooge grin.

~~~<•>~~~

“You two, stop fighting.” Scrooge said as he opened the door, making the two birds stumble out, José giving Panchito one last tiny hit for good measure before they both got up.

Scrooge nodded to Duckworth who was still in the car, making the butler return the nod, and the three carried onto the large facility with rows and rows of storage units. Knowing that someone was being held captive here made the whole place have an eerie feel to it that made Panchito and José’s stomach start to twist in unease.

Scrooge, apparently not even fazed by the dark atmosphere, continued on with a face of dark determination.

“How will we know where Donald is? There are hundreds of these units!” Panchito exclaimed.

Scrooge shushed them before starting to walk slowly as they approached the first row. 

“Wait, doesn’t your nephew have his phone?” Panchito asked, making both of the men turn to him.

“Yes, what about it?” Scrooge asked, making both men almost facepalm at the older men’s apparent cluelessness to how useful technology can be.

“Here, here, let me see your phone again.” José chuckled, making Scrooge hesitantly pull it out of his pocket again.

José proceeded to look through the home screen again until he came to the messenger app and instead of seeing names like he expected, instead saw the numbers themselves.

“Uh, which one is Donald?” José asked, making Scrooge point to the first number.

Donald felt a tiny vibration in his pocket, making the duck stare over at the dog who was still talking to his ‘customer’ on the computer.

Donald grabbed the phone out of his pocket with his beak and laid it on the ground, a bright message saying “we’re coming for you, try to bang against the door somehow if possible” illuminating his eyes, and sparking an idea in his brain.

Donald started to quietly shuffle towards the unit door, trying his best not to alert the dog. Donald eventually made it to the door and hoped to any type of higher power the dog wouldn’t be able to hear this. Donald banged his body up against the door, making a sound much louder than he had predicted echo through the unit and, hopefully, through the outside facility.

The three heard a distant bang come from a unit on their left, they were in the right row, that’s for sure. The three instantly started to run (well, Scrooge started to run as Panchito tried to jog with José who still felt like his leg was on fire) towards where the sound came from, and luckily another bang emitted from the same spot.

“And _what_ do you think you’re doing?” The dog asked as he picked Donald up by the collar, making the duck choke for breath.

“You said you knew that you wouldn’t stand a chance against Scrooge!” Donald choked out, flinging his legs towards the door again, luckily making another sound though much weaker.

“Yes,” The dog growled as he threw Donald into the corner of the room, “But that doesnt mean I don’t want to put up a fight.”

The dog reached into his back pocket and pulled out a gun that could’ve only been made by Glomgold. It had a muzzle that looked like a tiny shark head and a grip that looked like its body, the trigger having the appearance of a fin. Well shit, this just turned deadly really fast.

The three looked at the seven storage units that were closest to the banging. If only the duck made one more bang, then they would be settled. Scrooge hoped that his instincts didn’t fail as he picked the one dead center in the middle of the seven.

Scrooge gripped the small handle and struggled and grunted, trying to pry the door open with his bare hands without a key. Panchito soon joined in with the duck, and José stood in the back, watching the two try to open the door in a pathetic effort. 

Well, maybe a _tiny_ bit of black magic couldn’t hurt, José thought. Donald’s life could be on the line, after all. José limped over to the handle near the ground as he gripped it with the three, muttering a small phrase before the door slowly started to rise dramatically. 

Donald’s hopes were raised with the door, but instantly hope was replaced with confusion and anger when he saw the parrot and rooster next to his uncle. Panchito was posed heroically while José stood there, his arms making loose fists, a nervous expression on his face.

The dog quickly raised the gun and Scrooge leaped forward and hooked the gun by the grip and threw it in the corner, next to Donald.

“Uncle Scrooge!” Donald gasped, earning a cheeky smile and a wink from the older duck.

“You two, fight off the dog! I’ll get Donald!” Scrooge demanded as he rushed over to his nephew who had a nasty bruise from the banging against the door and being thrown.

José instantly froze to the spot and glanced over at Panchito, who yelled out a battle cry and zoomed towards the dog so fast he looked like a blur and instantly nailed him right in the face with his fist, making the dog tumble back and into his desk.  


This night was a mess.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the chapter I’m most happy with so far, sorry for the wait!


	4. Mansions.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> José and Panchito get ready for their weekend home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi so apparently AO3 hasn’t been showing my chapters have updated so that’s just swell! Hopefully this one works!

The dog swung at Panchito and the bird ducked, making the dog stumble over himself.

Scrooge turned Donald around and saw that the knot was expertly done. He fidgeted around with the knot for a while, hoping one part of the rope would come loose enough for him to actually start untying. The fighting in the background wasn’t helping him concentrate, especially the fact the distant sounds of punches and kicks being thrown were approaching him and his nephew.

Suddenly, Scrooge saw a hand shoot in his peripheral and the duck turned to see the canine grab the gun before Scrooge could snatch it away from him again. The dog quickly turned around to the rooster and parrot and both the birds raised their hands in the sky. 

“Now that’s better.” The canine said casually, still out of breath from the fight.

Scrooge tugged Donald’s ropes on his hands hard, making Donald wince in pain. Scrooge soon stood up and slowly started to sneak up behind the dog.

“Not so fast.” The dog muttered while backing away from the four so the gun was able to be near all of them.

Donald slowly turned around and bit his beak to keep himself from grinning after he discovered that Scrooge had loosened the knot just enough for Donald to untie the rest himself, the two ends of the rope luckily in his reach. The dog continued to threaten the group as Donald whirled the loose parts of the knots around each other in hopes of somehow distangling them, and with a final stroke of rare good luck for the duck, the rope fell off his wrists.

Donald snapped out of his focus of untying the knot and he realized the dog’s grip on the trigger was tightening, making Donald, backed up by his first instinct, lunge at the dog and tackle him to ground, earning gasps from the three different birds and a shout from the dog.

Donald gripped the gun and felt the same searing pain on his left hand but ignored it, he and the dog were soon traveling around the room, fighting for the gun and making it jerk back and forth around the two men, the moonlight peeking in through the open door hitting the gun in the perfect way to make it glisten, making it look even more important. 

Suddenly, a gunshot rang throughout the unit, the sound making everyone in the room stop and try to find where the bullet had hit. The tension was thick and nervousness overwhelming.

Everyone stared at the younger duck, and Donald was confused why they were all staring at him. Then, the realization came to him, he was just shot. It was weird, nothing hurted, nothing felt off. He stared down at his body, there were no holes or wounds or anything of the sorts.

Suddenly everything started to speed up again as Scrooge kicked the canine in the ribs, causing him to bark in agony and release one hand off the gun to punch Scrooge square in the bill, making the duck squawk in pain.

Donald didn’t have time to be confused about how he was probably just shot. 

“Well don’t just stand there you couple of palookas! Help me!” Donald yelled at José and Panchito.

Panchito peeped in surprise before lurching José forward and pushing him towards the three, making the parrot make a noise of distress before swinging behind the rooster and pushing him in front instead.

_Oh, just fantastic. These two are more useless than I thought._ Donald said to himself in his mind. Scrooge continued to make attempts to pry the dog away from the gun, and finally his uncle was able to grab the dog by the ears and heave him backwards, making the dog bend unnaturally as his body was provoked to. Donald’s arms flinged behind his head, making the gun go flying, the duck trying to make the gun go as far from the dog as he could manage, and soon realized a few feathers on his head were missing. The previously askew feathers were probably shot off.

Scrooge managed to throw the dog on the ground and point his cane at the dog’s neck menacingly, the duck’s foot resting on his chest.

The canine shook off any remaining pain and adrenaline from the tussle and slowly raised his arms to beside his head, making Scrooge pull out his phone from his pocket and dial the police.

<•><•><•><•><•>

The dog growled as handcuffs were slapped around his wrists. Scrooge bid the officer farewell and one of the three police cars soon drove away. Donald stood close to his uncle and latched onto his sleeve. Donald looked at Scrooge’s tidy suit then looked back at his own, still ripped and dirtied, a staple of how crazy this night was. Donald looked over to Panchito and José, who were still being interviewed by the police. The gun was being zipped up in a bag by another officer.

“I find this part the most tedious, and we just fought an armed kidnapper.” Scrooge murmured to Donald, earning a giggle from the other pekin.

Donald turned around and saw Panchito and José approaching them. Donald turned to his uncle, expecting to see a ‘I-can’t-believe-they’re-still-trying’ look returned to him, but instead saw his uncle grin and push Donald forward to them.

Donald turned back, putting on a dramatic face of betrayal as he saw his uncle walk off to talk to an officer, clearly trying to make his nephew talk to these two weirdos alone.

“Donald, we want-“ Panchito started before Donald held a finger up.

“Save it. I… I want to know the deal with you guys. You work for Glomgold yet-... yet you still made _an effort_ to help me. Did my uncle make you guys do it?” Donald asked while crossing his arms.

“Actually, no! My _inchar companheiro_ actually made us help you, even though it was clear we shouldn’t.” José said through gritted teeth, making Panchito chuckle nervously.

Donald looked at the two as they started to bicker. He recognized the rooster as being more optimistic and energetic while the parrot was cordial and pessimistic. Donald sighed and raised an eyebrow at the fighting men, making them both turn and make an apologetic smile before turning back.

“Uh- we just thought you should know that we do not actually work for Mr. Glomgold. I just flew in here to play the gig tonight!” Panchito explained while José nodded in agreement.

Donald squinted his eyes suspiciously and the two as he asked, “Then why did Glomgold say you guys were working for him?”

“We… do not have an answer for that he might’ve just wanted to see us fight or something.” José responded.

“Or he’s just a compulsive liar.” Panchito added.

Donald hummed, still not entirely believing their story. At the same time, Panchito _did_ kick the other Glomgold goonie in the face to protect Donald, and someone who was also working for Glomgold wouldn’t do that.

“So, were guys flown out here or…?” Donald muttered, trying to make some sort of small talk as he saw Scrooge handing the officer the rope Donald was tied up in.

“Oh, yes we were! Actually, funny story, me and José met at the airport and he was fighting with this guy over which suitcase was which and-“ Panchito started before José whapped a hand on the rooster’s mouth.

“Wait, you guys met at the airport? As in you guys met tonight?” Donald asked.

The two birds nodded, prompting Donald to say, “Huh, basing off the way you act I thought you guys were best friends or somethin’.” 

“Ah, well we do have a week here, so maybe in that time we will become best friends!” Panchito exclaimed while picking up the parrot to swing him around a bit, making José make a noise of uncomfortable surprise and Donald to snicker.

“Oh, so you lads are staying a week?” Scrooge suddenly said from behind Donald, making the duck jump in shock.

“We are staying at the Lowhen Hotel.” José said.

Both Donald and Scrooge winced at the name and soon exchanged looks. José and Panchito grew nervous as the two looked like they were speaking telepathically.

“Uh, yeah… that place is infested with bed bugs and recently just escaped a safety and health violation due to them basically paying off the inspector. Everyone who has stayed there recently has gotten a sickness or infection of some sort.” Donald explained.

“Would expect the host to pay for a nasty hotel.” Scrooge muttered under his breath.

Panchito and José shared equally concerned and fearful looks. 

“Oh… well, where can we stay, then?” Panchito asked, trying his best not to gag at the image of him removing the blanket off his bed only to find the bed coated in bugs.

“Well, I’m pretty sure Glomgold’s Most-Scottish-Hotel-Ever is off the table. And Gealien Hotel is all booked up.” Donald said, “Maybe you just have to accept the bugs and illness for a week.”

“Or…” Scrooge started, clearly having an idea that he was rather hesitant about, “You can have one of my dozen or so spare bedrooms.”

All three of them gasped, José and Panchito with excitement and Donald with anger.

Donald instantly grabbed his uncle by the shirt collar and stormed away from the parrot and rooster.

“What are you thinking?!” Donald angrily whispered.

“Well, they did save your life, lad.” Scrooge responded.

“No they didn’t! We did! Panchito just punched the dude, that’s it!” Donald argued.

“Well, it takes some bravery to attack a kidnapper like that. Also, if it wasn’t for that parrot over there, we wouldn’t have found you.” Scrooge stated.

“What do you mean?” Donald asked.

“I had no idea where you were, and luckily the parrot was able to track you down on this doohickey.” Scrooge explained while pulling out his phone. “Also, the rooster tried his best to convince me to let them help me help you. I think those two aren’t as bad as we thought.”

Donald’s sour face turned less intense and Donald’s gaze dropped. Panchito _wanted_ to help him and José was the reason Donald was found in the first place. He didn’t know José was also the reason he didn’t die when facing the ghost and the reason Scrooge was able to get into the unit too. 

“Besides, we’ll be out adventuring and they’ll only be here for a week, you’ll barely notice them! I’ll set in rules so they don’t bother us. If they get a bad impression of us and one of them becomes successful, then I just lost an investment deal.” Scrooge said as he nudged his nephew on the arm.

Donald opened his mouth to protest further but soon closed it and huffed. He tapped his foot a bit, clearly thinking heavily about the proposal, before sighing.

“Fine. Just for a week. Della will probably keep them far away from me. Just remember to make them stay in the room farthest away from mine.” Donald grumbled.

“Hm, I was actually hoping you three would become friends, totally _definitely_ not lying,” Scrooge joked, “You really only got Della.”

_“Wow._ Thanks a _lot_ , Uncle Scrooge. That’s just _perfect_ for my confidence.” Donald huffed.

“Nahhhh, I’m only teasing you.” Scrooge said as he gently rubbed his nephew’s head, careful not to add to the various injuries he had sustained over the night

~~~<•>~~~

“Do you think Mr. McDuck is actually being serio-... are you okay?” José asked as he turned to Panchito, who seemed to be _vibrating_.

Suddenly Panchito let out a squeal of excitement and turned to José and shook him, gripping onto the man’s shoulders.

“We are going to be staying the week in _McDuck Manor_!” Panchito exclaimed as he started to shake José more violently.

José slapped Panchito’s hands off of him and took a second to breath before saying, “He has to be joking, right? A trillionaire letting two middle class people like ourselves into his home for a week? He has to be crazy!” 

“Eh, best not to think about the logic behind it too much.” Panchito said as he shrugged, leaning one arm against the parrot’s shoulder. 

“Do you think he’s using us for something?” José asked while shoving the elbow off of him, repeating the action as Panchito kept placing his elbow on his shoulder.

“What would he ever use us for?” Panchito asked.

José had a brief pause before shrugging. Maybe he was just being paranoid, but José did have his enemies for knowing black magic, and was used pretty regularly.

“Oh, look, they’re coming back.” Panchito whispered to the other as Scrooge walked up to the two men, practically carrying a pouting Donald.

“Well, lads. You will be staying in the mansion for a week, but only under extreme conditions. You will be set to have a room on the other side of ours-“

Suddenly another cop popped up beside them and apparently wanted to interview Donald about his experience while being in captivity. 

Scrooge said quickly, “Ah, Duckworth will tell you the rules later.” Before going to help his nephew.

Panchito made another squeal of excitement and José made a tiny laugh of disbelief. If you told either of them earlier today they would be spending a week in _McDuck Manor_ they would’ve called you _insane_. 

Panchito started to prepare himself mentally for a week of living in a mansion and being pampered and spoiled, laying on only the finest beds and riding in limos everywhere. Being the tourist that’s taking home in the McDuck manor, and being completely respected by Duckberg’s locals.

~~~<•>~~

“I cannot believe he made us sit in the trunk!” José grumbled.

“It’s a pretty spacious trunk, my friend.” Panchito sighed as he stretched his limbs out, the trunk was larger than any trunk he had seen before.

They took a sharp turn and José slid to the side and bumped into one of the car walls, Panchito touched the ground next to him to stabilize himself from sliding too.

“There are no seatbelts.” José mumbled while tightening his crossed arms.

“That’s okay.” Panchito responded, “You’re lucky none of them can hear us.” He added while tapping the trunk divider with his knuckles. 

“Why would he need a trunk divider? What if he puts people in his trunk all the time, what if we’re being kidnapped?!” José asked, getting himself worried.

Panchito stared at the anxious parrot and raised an eyebrow. José deflated, clearly understanding how outlandish and paranoid he’s sounding.

“What did you mean they’re ‘staying the week’?!” Duckworth exclaimed through the open divider in the front seat.

“That’s what I’m saying!” Donald barked as his grip on his ice pack rested in his head tightened.

Donald’s hand was wrapped up and he had two ice packs on his body. One was on his head, supported by his unharmed hand, while the other was on his side, mending the large bruise he sustained from the unit, being supported by one of Scrooge’s hands. His uncle’s other hand was still wrapping up Donald’s burnt hand.

“Aye, just listen. You saw the red one’s spirit and determination, and you saw the green one’s smarts and-“

“He just pointed to my location on your phone. Everyone can do that, he's not special!” Donald exclaimed.

“Well there’s- there’s something about him it’s… it’s strange, I don’t know how to put it and if someone is making Scrooge McDuck wordless about them y’know there’s something about them.” Scrooge argued.

“You’re just tired of only having us around the house!” Donald yelled.

“No I’m not and you know it!” Scrooge grumbled, tightening up the wrappings, making Donald wince.

“Then why do you want them in the house?!” Donald asked.

“Who ever said I _wanted_ them in the house?! I would bloody well prefer them to be in a hotel but none are available and I’m not gonna make two people who saved your life sleep in a bug infested bed or sleep in the streets for a week!” Scrooge yelled.

Duckworth was watching all this go down in the rear view mirror, a small ‘This fight is so juicy I’m not even going to try to interrupt it’ look on his face. The two continued to yell and argue until Donald’s head started to hurt too much from the loud noises. Donald was starting to think he might’ve gotten a concussion. At least his hand was feeling better as the antidote Scrooge had rubbed on the gauze prior to putting it on worked wonders. 

While the two were arguing, so were Panchito and José in the ~~trunk~~ _back-backseat_ , as Panchito was now calling it. José kept trying to find ways this was all some elaborate scheme or why Scrooge was being so nice, and Panchito kept having to assure the now worried-once-calm-and-charming parrot everything was fine.

José cried halfway through the ride when they realized they left their bags at the gala. Panchito patted the parrot’s shoulder, telling him they would just tell the butler the news and he would probably, maybe, unlikely go get the bags back.

The car came to a smooth halt and the back-backseat door opened and José informed Duckworth that they didn’t get their bags from the banquet as he jumped out, making Duckworth freeze up and give a long sigh. Panchito apologized profusely which made Duckworth seem to get at least a smidgen more likely to get the bags back. The dog guided the two to the huge mansion, and they stared in awe. 

Donald and Scrooge were already going up the stairs casually and Duckworth had to pat the two on the backs to remind them to stop staring and go inside. A few lights in the mansion were on, signaling someone else was there. Their suspicions were confirmed when a light that was close to the door switched on too.

Scrooge turned the knob and jiggled it around. He tugged in it before sighing and pinching the bridge of his beak.

“That girl one day is going to- DELLA! Unlock the door!” Scrooge screamed.

“What’s the password!” A muffled voice came from inside.

José figured it had to be Della Duck, who was just as famous as her unlucky brother. She always seemed like a trickster, and this just proved that. Scrooge said multiple words that were clearly passwords before, but to no avail.

“Listen, lass, we got no time for these games! Donald is really hurt and I need to introduce you to some people!” Scrooge exclaimed, banging on the door.

“Eh, Donald is always hurt! He’ll be fine! And you always say I need to meet someone and it’s always ‘I’d like you to meet my tricky friend, me’ or something really really stupid like that.” Della responded, her shadow moving from inside, blurred by the glass.

“Della, did you see the news? Donald got kidnapped _again_ and there will probably be rumours about why I’m letting two strangers in my mansion.” Scrooge grumbled.

“Young master Della, I assure you that this is no joke, master Donald is seriously hurt and we do have two guests here, and we would like for you to let us in.” Duckworth said professionally, prompting a pause from the duck in the mansion before a small click on the door.

“Alright, Duckworth. I know you won’t pull any tricks on-“ Della began to say as she opened the door, stopping immediately as she saw José and Panchito, “Oh my Selene you were actually being serious.”

“Greetings! I’m Panchito Pistoles, a real pleasure to meet you!” Panchito exclaimed as she grabbed Della’s hand and shook it violently, making Della laugh.

“I’m Della Duck! And who might you be?” Della asked as she turned to José.

“I am José Carioca, I am honoured that your uncle is willing to let us stay here.” José said while bending his chest down and taking Della’s hand, making Donald have a spike of protective sibling instincts kick in.

“Wow, aren’t you a gentleman!” Della exclaimed, “It’s gonna be so fun to pull pranks on you later.” She mumbled, saying ‘nothing!’ when José asked her to repeat.

Della turned from the two newcomers and gasped when she saw her wrapped up, torn clothed, bruised brother.

“Donald, oh my goodness!” Della exclaimed as she walked up to Donald in concern.

“Uncle Scrooge told you I was hurt.” Donald grinned, trying to show his sister he didn’t care for his injuries.

The six went into the mansion and José and Panchito kept staring at things in awe every few seconds, everything was probably at least a thousand dollars. Della kept asking if Donald was alright, and Donald started to get annoyed by it. First Scrooge was babying him and now Della? The sister walked Donald up the stairs to change his ragged clothes to his pajamas, as it was now almost eleven. Scrooge stayed behind with the two to show them where they would be staying.

José wondered what _incredible_ luck he was given to be able to be staying here. His room was right next to Panchito’s, and it was more massive than any bedroom he had ever been in. There was a large, thin window on the wall and a large bed. There were two dressers next to two tables, completed with lamps and drawers and everything a standard bedroom would have. The room had a large, pristine rug and striped blankets. A few minutes later after José started to get used to his room, an angry Duckworth arrived with the bags, and José thanked him and set up his room to his liking.

José placed his all-in-one-instrument umbrella on the dresser top gently and placed more things around, including things we would be expecting to need for a hotel room to keep him preoccupied. There was a small notebook that José was preparing to write thoughts of his own in and he opened a dresser drawer to put the notebook in, only to yelp when he saw a humongous spider in it. It definitely had some mystical elements to it as it suddenly sprouted sixteen new legs to pair along with its eight and it scurried at light speed into a corner of the room, where there it snuck in between some floorboards before José could really get a look at it.

Shaking, José remembered that this was the _McDuck Manor_ , where not everything was hunky dory and there were hundreds if not thousands of cursed, mystical, enchanted items about. José soon got tired and was thankful his leg was starting to feel better. He had finished setting up the room as he placed his clothes in the now spiderless drawers and kept the toothbrushes and other items in the bag, as he was too scared to go out and meet any of the family members accidentally. Donald probably hated him now, he probably weirded Della out with how formal he was (why did he do that?!), Scrooge obviously liked Panchito better, and Duckworth was livid with him for having to go get his and Panchito’s things. Everyone in this house hated him, except for Panchito, and even then he wasn’t so sure. José continued to think about this as he switched into his pajamas and propped his probably okay now foot on a pillow.

Panchito hummed as he placed his sombrero on the dresser. He was certain his room was exactly like José’s but just flipped. Panchito was a light traveler, he got changed into his pajamas pretty quickly and put on some nice fluffy slippers. He placed his two phones next to him and got the drawers filled up. Unlucky for him, there were no mystical creatures. He sighed in disappointment, this was the McDuck manor and there wasn’t even a magical creature in the guest bedrooms? Panchito brung the plastic bag full of self care items and chargers and placed it on the bedroom bench. 

Panchito dug through the bag and pulled out a toothbrush and toothpaste. He walked over to the door and calmly opened it, expecting to see a quiet hall, assuming everyone else in the house was getting ready for bed too. 

“Donald get back here!” Della shouted as she ran down the hall, almost smashing into Panchito, who was carrying his toothbrush and toothpaste.

Panchito looked down the hall to see Donald running. He was in his pajamas which were a baby blue with white polka-dots, and had a nightcap on to cover where he had nearly been shot. Panchito whistled innocently as he started to walk down the hall, the bathroom at the end of it, as Scrooge has shown him.

“Della, I am _not_ taking that headache medicine, it tastes awful!” Donald protested as he continued to run down the hall.

Panchito gently closed the bathroom door and heard their screams and shouts muffle. He went up to the mirror and sighed, suddenly feeling a wave of tiredness hit him. Today was the third most crazy day in his life. First, he woke up in a luxurious hotel, then he met * _Donald Duck, Scrooge McDuck, Flintheart Glomgold, and Della Duck_ *, then he encountered a ghost, then his new friend got kidnapped and he helped save him, and now he’s staying a week in the richest duck in the world’s mansion. Sure he had to get a bunch of bruises and possibly a couple of bruised bones and probably some trauma, but it was worth it.

Panchito walked back out when he was done only to see Donald being held back by Scrooge, Della trying to force a tiny shot of a red liquid (probably the medicine) down his throat. The duck made a groan of displeasure and disgust as Panchito walked back in his room and he figured Della successfully forced him to take it.

Panchito practically jumped onto his bed and got snuggled in quite easily and already started to doze off. As he expected, the sheets were the finest Panchito has ever laid on. In a matter of minutes, Panchito was already fast asleep. 

José stared at the ceiling, the room now only being illuminated by the moon. He looked at the digital clock next to him, it was ten minutes since he started to go to sleep. He checked again, twenty minutes, again, thirty minutes. José eventually felt himself doze as he thought incoherent sentences of nothing, and eventually he fell asleep.

“Hey, psst, hey, hey, Donald. Psst, hey.” Della whispered, turning to her brother on the other side of her.

“What? It’s midnight, Della. Go to sleep.” Donald stated.

“So what’s the deal with you and those guys? Scrooge told me everything, why did you trust them enough to go break the rules with them? Even I can’t make you do that.” Della whispered as she sat upright in her bed.

Donald shifted his head on his pillow and saw the small grin on her face, making Donald huff.

“Don’t think anything too much of it. My brain was just whacked up and I wasn’t thinking straight.” Donald said plainly as he laid himself on his shoulders.

“Nah, you weren’t thinking straight. You were thinking gay. You totally have a thing for one of those guys.” Della teased.

“Della, oh my god, shut up. What is wrong with you?” Donald grumbled as his face planted into his pillow, trying to hide his blush.

“Nah, I’m just teasing. It _might’ve_ been the concussion.” Della sighed.

There was a few minutes of silence between the two. Donald eventually came to the conclusion his sister was done talking until-

“I like the rooster best. I think the parrot is going to be fun to trick.” Della stated, snickering at the thought of the parrot’s confused and shocked face when becoming victim to her classic pranks.

“You mean Panchito and José. Also, you won’t be interacting with any of them. Scrooge put in rules to make sure we don’t have contact with them.” Donald said.

“Oooh, look who’s all caring about names now. Also, you totally know I’m gonna break that rule. I mean, c'mon, I did it when he housed those magic ancient time traveller people for a bit. And those weird interdimensional kings. And those weird half goat half deer half duck beasts.” Della said as she finally laid down again.

Donald rolled his eyes and gave a tiny laugh before finally letting himself doze off again. He fell asleep in a matter of seconds, as he was beat (literally) from his night.

<•><•><•><•><•>

Donald found himself slowly blink awake as he heard quiet words his mind wasn’t able to put together because of how foggy it was. Best, sleep, been, so much, he, and it were the only words he could make out. Later, after his mind cleared some more, Donald recognized it as Scrooge by the Scottish accent. Donald could tell by the orange in his closed eyes that it was day, but Donald didn’t want to get up. His brain still pounded slightly and his bruised side finally began to ache. He let himself fall asleep once more.

José woke up and winced as sunlight pierced his unsuspecting eyes. He groaned and flung the sheets over himself. After a few minutes of fully waking up, José grumpled and stretched, his leg feeling irritated as he stretched it. He stared down and unwrapped the small bit of gauze and yep, there was only a red mark there, the skin had healed. José sighed as he got out of bed, the memories of last night slowly coming back to him. He remembered meeting Panchito first then Donald, then when he looked around the room he was confused to half a second only to remember that he was in _McDuck Manor_. The revelation made an excited jolt go through the parrot, only for it to spark out after he remembered that no one in the mansion liked him. He slowly got dressed and waited for the inevitable of someone barging in his room.

Panchito kicked off his sheets in excitement, only to carefully set them in place again after realizing Duckworth would be mad at the state of the bed when he came in to clean it. He smacked his alarm clock as it rang and opened his phone, sixteen new emails. Panchito shrugged, coming to the verdict he would check his phone when after breakfast. Panchito got ready for the day and entered into the hall, preparing for another crazy Duck-McDuck thing happening, only to be relieved when it was empty, the only light coming from windows down the hall, giving an atmospheric, warm effect. 

When Panchito opened the door, so did José. The two looked at each other for a moment, not knowing quite what to say after that hell of a night, but, as usual, Panchito was the first to speak up.

“Good morning.” Panchito greeted, walking to the bathroom.

“Uh, good morning.” José responded, also heading to the bathroom.

The two silently wished that what was happening wasn’t. They hoped that the other wasn’t actually going to the bathroom, and just so happened to be going to another place, just slowly walking near the bathroom. Eventually they finally accepted they were both going to the bathroom to get ready.

“Uh, I’ll just… go to the bathroom on the other side of the mansion.” José suggested, walking away with a tight grip on his own toothbrush and toothpaste in awkwardness before the rooster could say anything.

_Well, that was fantastic._ José thought as he speed walked down the various hallways, getting lost in the huge mansion. Great. José wanted one of the people living there to show up so he could ask them for directions, but at the same time he didn’t. His usual confident, charming, charismatic personality seemed to completely disappear when around the duck and rooster, and he didn’t know why. Instead he was an anxious, paranoid, jumpy person instead, the complete opposite of who he usually was. The fact he had recently done black magic might’ve also contributed to this, as he often became more easily startled after performing some, it was just a quirk of his.

José took lefts and rights, trying his best to find where any of the other bathrooms were. Eventually he came across one and thanked Selene he was able to locate one without asking for help. That would’ve been terribly embarrassing for a number of reasons.

His relief vanished completely as he saw Della brushing her teeth. 

“‘Errow!” Della greeted through the toothpaste in her mouth.

“Oh, I’m terribly sorry, I’ll be leavi-“ José started.

“Woah, woah, I’e he done in hust a hinute!” Della exclaimed, making the parrot awkwardly wait as she finished.

“All yours!” Della said as she grabbed the hair brush off the counter and walked outside, winking at José as he went in.

José grabbed the counter edge and exhaled, trying to calm himself down. So what if the family didn’t get a first good impression? It was fine. He just had to stay out of their way for the next week and he’ll be good to go. José pulled out a small feather comb from his pocket and got himself looking presentable. He put on his bow tie and did all the self care needs everyone did. When he got out, he finally realized why Della was there and why she was so adamant to keeping José there.

This was definitely the bathroom he was _not_ supposed to use. During the tour, Scrooge told Panchito and José the rooms they weren’t allowed in, as they were the ones that the family members used the most. Scrooge showed the different bedrooms, the living rooms, the storage rooms, the treasure rooms, and the bathrooms. Unfortunately for José, all the bathrooms and halls looked the same, and he was still only starting to wake up. He stared at Scrooge who was in his pajamas, looking completely furious.

José’s ears rang from the shouting he received from Scrooge as he flopped back on the bed, there were multiple reasons Scrooge was mad at him. One, José was near a bathroom Della just finished using (Scrooge was on edge with how José greeted her last night. Again, why did he do that?!), two, José was in a bathroom he was specifically told not to use, three, apparently Scrooge gave them _schedules_ that Duckworth was supposed to tell them, and José wasn’t supposed to use the bathrooms until seven (it was currently six). José cursed that dog out in his mind, he probably didn’t tell José the schedule because he had to get the bags. He also cursed out Panchito, that bathroom hog. 

José heard his phone ding on the table next to the bed and José picked it up. He had about twenty emails and messages, and José instantly wanted to look through them to change his thoughts from the humiliation he received to the many messages he was getting.

All of them were business opportunities, making José stare at the phone with his mouth wide open. Apparently, people thought that José worked for Glomgold and that José was basically a musician for him. People also were proposing gigs to him due to him performing under pressure, probably referring to Glomgold busting out a shark launcher in the middle of his playing. 

Panchito suddenly burst through Jose’s door, making the parrot yelp. With one look of amazement towards each other they knew the other was receiving the same offers.

“José, José! Can you believe it!” Panchito exclaimed as he picked the parrot up and swung him around.

“Isto é impossível, this feels like a dream!” José laughed as he looked at the money he was being offered.

Panchito laughed again and hugged José tightly, making the bird suddenly become warm from Panchito’s body heat. That was probably it. 

~~~<•>~~~

In the middle of a call with someone named Emma Glamour who wanted José to play at her child’s birthday party, a tiny sheet of paper slipped through the bottom of the door.

José started to discuss prices and times and eventually hung up the phone. He felt energy and excitement bubble inside him and with a punch to the air he expelled it. He looked down to the paper and began to read it.

_ 7AM-7:30AM basic preparing for the day  _

_ 8AM breakfast _

_ 12:30PM lunch _

_ 6PM dinner _

_ Lights must be out by 11PM _

_ Please avoid the west side of the mansion, since those are the places the family are usually around. Please also avoid the kitchen, living room, backyard, and foyer unless necessary. Please also avoid the dining room unless it is time for meals. Finally, try to keep your bedrooms as tidy as possible. _

_ If you are caught stealing, vandalizing, breaking things, unleashing spirits, messing with magical items or beings, or breaking any of the rules listed above, it will result in an immediate banning from the mansion. _

_Sincerely, Duckworth._

José’s good mood only got better. He was going to be eating rich people food! José booked a few more gigs and performances, still having a small lingering feeling this had to be all a dream, and finally had time to relax.

Panchito read the note, a small frown on his face. Panchito wasn’t the biggest fan of schedules and rules, but when he thought about the situation, these rules weren’t that bad at all, and were generally pretty laid back. Too bad he couldn’t try to spend time with any of the ducks.

~~~<•>~~~

“Wow, those two are gonna be great!” Della exclaimed as the three ducks ate breakfast. 

It was eleven in the morning, and the reason they were eating so late is because Donald only woke up a few minutes ago. The duck was severely tired from all the physical and mental strain he was put on last night, and Della and Scrooge let the duck sleep in. Della made sure to tease Donald about it when he woke up, though.

“That José person rubs my feathers the wrong way.” Scrooge grumbled.

“Well, you were the one who insisted he stayed here.” Donald smirked, earning a scoff before a small admission.

“At least the rooster-“ Scrooge started, “Panchito.” Donald cut in, “At least Panchito knows how to follow the darn rules.” Scrooge shouted through a mouthful of egg.

“Well, we _could_ always… make them sleep in the bed bug hotel.” Donald suggested in a high voice.

“Donald!” Scrooge and Della gasped in unison, making Donald tense his shoulders.

“Okay, okay! No bed bug hotel, geez.” Donald sighed.

“I just hope they stay in their rooms while they’re here and not bother us.” Donald added as he lazily swung his half full glass of orange slightly, being careful not to spill.

“Eh, we all know how this is gonna go, Donald.  First,” Della raised a finger to signify each step of what she says is going to happen, “the ‘grr, I hate my roommate’ phase. You want nothing to do with them and try to avoid them. Second, the ‘aaahhhh!’ phase where you and the new roommate almost die but one of you guys saved the other one and then you bond. Third, the ‘eh, guess I’ll hang out with them’ phase where you and your roommate become best friends!”

Donald raised an eyebrow at Della, prompting the duck to wiggle her first finger.

“Right now you’re at ‘grr, I hate my new roommate’.” Della stated as if it was a fact, which, actually it was.

“Della, you don’t just _become_ good friends just like that.” Donald huffed.

“Well apparently to Uncle Scrooge you trusted those two enough to go up a creepy old attic with them, which I know you wouldn’t do for just anyone. Why are they special?” Della asked.

“They aren’t special and again, it was just the concussion!” Donald barked, slamming his fork into the egg, making a tiny bit of yolk spew out and hit him right between the eyes, making the duck’s face turn from angry to just irritated.

“Didn’t we already have this conversation?” Donald cried.

“Kids, kids! It’s too early to be yelling about! Wait until lunch.” Scrooge chimed in, making Della break out in a fit of laughs and Donald’s hand shake with how tightly he was gripping the fork in his uninjured hand.

“Besides, after breakfast we need to go monster hunting. I wanted to tell you guys sooner but Donald was sleeping and I needed to wait for both of you.” Scrooge explained after seeing Della’s betrayed look that her uncle didn’t tell her about the monsters.

“They’ve been terrorizing this house long enough.” Duckworth cut in, plopping a freshly defeated one on the table, making Donald pull away in disgust and Della make a ‘ooooooh’ of interest. 

It had sixteen limbs and huge pincers the size of a baseball. It had about eighteen neon blue eyes and the body was a round spherical shape that was a dark purple, neon pink marking stretching down its sides. 

“I have recently found out that they can smell their deceased brethren.” Duckworth stated.

Almost on cue, there was a faint hissing sound coming from the ceiling, making the four look up. Donald looked over at Della, expecting to see either fear or determination in her eyes. When he saw a smug playfulness look instead he was confused, not until he looked down and saw her holding two fingers up now.

“Perfect setup for stage two of what happens with roommates!” She announced.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [*cries*] okay I tried my best with reasoning why the cabs would be staying at the mansion because on my outline in legit says “insert reason why the cabs stay at mansion here” so I legit just yolo-ed it :,)


	5. Stop bugging me.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bug attack!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi I have no idea how the timeline for this fic works so technology is wonky

José was practicing his flute in the mirror, making expressive movements and dancing with his body as he played, when he heard a large thump against his wall. José shrugged after a few moments of silence and continued to play, counting steps and rhythms in his mind. José rarely got _this_ focused with his work, but when he did he would make massive amounts of progress and practice, he had to savour every moment of this, and try his best to not get distracted. The blue slime in the corner of his room from the same bug from the first night he got here after he killed it a few hours ago being the only thing that could distract him.

“José, we need your umbrella immediately!” Della screamed while barging into the parrot’s room, making him yelp.

José whipped his head around to glare at Della for distracting him but saw behind her multiple of those bugs he saw killed. His glare instantly turned to shock as he shakily handed Della his umbrella.

“Thanks!” Della exclaimed as she ran out into the hall again, slamming José’s door as she left.

“Begone, you vile vexatious vermins!” Scrooge yelled from a distance, being muffled from the now closed door.

Panchito was watching the clock tick by on his phone. Half past noon, quarter past noon… A door being heard slamming from behind him alerted Panchito that someone had just bursted into Jose’s room, making the rooster grow worried. Eventually Panchito slowly opened the door to his own room out of curiosity but immediately shut it after he saw Donald being drowned in a pile of magic-looking bugs and Della scooping them off of him with an open umbrella, until enough was gone that Donald could burst out of the pile on his own, making the bugs fly off of him and smash against the wall.

“Oh, no, no, no, no! So many legs, so many legs, I don’t like them!” Donald cried as he shivered in disgust.

“Ah, quit your whining, lad! We still have more to take care of!” Scrooge called out while grabbing one by his cane and swinging it against the wall, neon blue splatting on the surface.

“Aww, poor Panchito and José. This is like, way worse than the bug hotel!” Della grunted as she slammed a bug into a drawer repeatedly until it finally exploded.

Two came hurtling from the ceiling and dropped directly on Donald’s eyes, making the duck stay perfectly still for a moment, before letting out a blood curdling scream as he began to barrel down the halls, slamming his face violently into everything he felt in an effort to make the bugs come off.

“Donald, wait! Hold on a second, stop running!!” Della yelled as she ran after her brother, opening the umbrella around her to fend off any bugs coming her way.

“Hold on kids you can’t just go running off like that, we’re trying to keep the bugs coming to one place!” Scrooge called out as he also started to chase after them, swinging his cane like a bat to any bug he saw.

A beat or two of silence. Panchito slowly grabbed the knob to his door and gently turned it. He opened his door a crack to see numerous neon blue stains coating the walls and floor, along with all the mystical artifacts and paintings in the hall. Panchito walked out and was careful not to step in any of the blue puddles. José slowly came out too and made a cry of anguish after realizing his umbrella is probably coated with the blue ooze. 

There was another very distant quack of anger far down the mansion, and Panchito gave a small look to José.

“Do you… think we should go help them?” Panchito asked, getting his answer with a disbelieving look from José.

“Okay, you’re right, I am just going to… go back to my room then.” Panchito whispered while starting to turn back.

~~<•>~~~

“That is it!” Donald screamed as he impaled a bug with a spear in the hall that was part of a suit of armour, making it explode immediately.

“I am-“ he grabbed one by the pincers and threw it against the wall, “-done-“ he bashed another bug with the shield from the suit of armour, “-with these-“ he arrowed another bug onto the wall with the spear, “-disgusting-“ Donald grabbed another by the pincers and kicked his foot in between them, square in the bug’s face, “-no good-“ Donald grabbed one my its stomach and smashed it against the wall, “-rotten bugs!” He finished, a large pool of the neon blue slime around him.

Donald went to step out of the ring of muck, accepting he would have to step into it (gross), but stopped when Scrooge, also currently fighting a few more with his cane, screamed, “Laddie, don’t touch that! Who knows what their insides could be like, it could be acidic for all we know!” 

“Oh, of course it could be acidic! Just my luck!” Donald groaned as he picked up the shield behind him and placed it down gently in the ring, hoping it would act as a bridge, only leading him to curse when it slid away in the ooze.

“Here, here, here, Donald, take my hand, I’ll pull you out!” Della said from the other side of the ring, reaching one hand out to Donald while the other one still had José’s umbrella in it.

“Or you can just grab the shield that’s beside you and hold it down while I cross it!” Donald snapped.

“Oh, right.” Della laughed as she grabbed the shield, only to find a few bugs already hiding under it.

“Wait hold on, I need to get these guys first!” She said as she whacked one away, starting to aim at the other.

Suddenly, a large ringing emitted through the halls, making Della drop the shield and cover her ears, same with Donald and Scrooge. The ringing stopped as suddenly as it started, and the bugs immediately turned upwards and un-clicked their body’s back, only to show the hidden wings it had.

“Why the hell do these already abominations of nature have _wings_?” Donald cried as all the bugs that were around them slowly started to ascend.

One was carrying Scrooge by his cane and the duck fell with a grunt of pain after he swung the cane loose. Della finally carried out the plan of the shield bridge and Donald walked over it. As soon as that was done the twins ran up to their uncle who was already on his feet again.

“What was that, Uncle Scrooge?” Della asked, her joking manner gone.

“I don’t know… but you know how Duckworth said they are attracted to their dead? Well, what is the most populated part of the mansion when it comes to how many we killed?” Scrooge said darkly, already started to walk to José and Panchito’s hallway, already answering the question.

“Oh crap…” Donald and Della both muttered at the same time, picking up what Scrooge was saying.

“This really is worse than the bug hotel for them, isn’t it? Those darn neosratz!” Della laughed, trying to brighten the mood.

“... Neosratz?” Donald said while raising an eyebrow.

“Yeah, that’s what I’m calling them now.” Della smirked.

~~~<•>~~~

José was texting some of his friends back in his hometown (he couldn’t practice anymore, now that his umbrella was facing who knows what), describing in great length about how he’s staying in McDuck Manor and how he got there. Of course, almost no one believed him and the parrot couldn’t get proof from a single regular looking bedroom, so he just had to try to make his friends believe him with his words, which was proving difficult. 

Suddenly, a large screeching sound rang throughout the halls, making José drop his phone in shock. He instantly went to the door, curious to what it was, but after realizing it was something that probably was related to the bugs, he slowly drew away from the door. He sat on his bed, trying to ignore the fear that was bubbling in his stomach. As soon as any other hotel would have a spot open, he’s moving out of here _immediately_. The blue spot on the corner caught his eye again, and he finally put it together that the bug that was in his room last night was one of the ones the family was facing. Hopefully they can’t sense their deceased.

As soon as José thought that, almost as if they were on cue, a few black circles crawled up his window, making the parrot tense. A few bugs popped out of the cracks the bug had gone into the previous night, making the parrot bolt it to the door.

When he exited he saw to the right of him dozens of bugs flying his way, making him start to run to the left, only to stop when he saw two gigantic versions of the bugs crawl on the walls, making the parrot freeze up.

Panchito fell out of his bed in alarm when he heard a scream from the hall. He hastily got to his feet and scrambled to the door and swung it open, a heroic face put on.

“What is the problem- oh I see what the problem is now yep.” Panchito squeaked, his heroic face instantly melting into fear as he saw the bugs.

Another bug bursted through the side of the wall, making debris fly everywhere and making José and Panchito duck. 

“Holy crap, guys get out of here!” Donald called while Scrooge and Della turned the corner.

“Why are they so big? Uncle Scrooge, you never said anything about the bugs being this big!” Della said as she ran towards Panchito and José, the rest of the family following her.

“I didn’t know they got this big! It must be the queens or something of those sorts!” Scrooge said as he batted more of the smaller bugs at the large ones, nailing one in the eye.

“Della, give me the umbrella and get those guys out of here!” Donald demanded, making Della nod while passing him the umbrella.

Bugs soon started to swarm the duck and right as they were mostly in front of him he flew the umbrella open, making the bugs fly back and hit the ground and explode.

“What the hell is happening?!” Panchito yelled as Della grabbed his forearm and started to run to José.

“Don’t worry, guys! We’re the McDuck clan, everything is totally under control.” Della reassured as she grabbed José too and ran down the hall with them.

“Della, get back here now! Things are getting out of control!” Scrooge yelled as he climbed up one of the giant bug’s back and started to whap its eyes with his cane, Donald assaulting the legs underneath.

Della gave a nervous chuckle to the two latinos and a thumbs up before running off to her family and grabbing a fallen artifact from the floor and started to bash the smaller bugs around.

“Ack, this is gonna cost me thousands to repair this wall!” Scrooge complained as he swung around the bug’s pincers and kicked the space right between the eyes, making the bug tumble back.

“Uncle Scrooge, be careful!” Donald called out while scooping a horde of the smaller bugs and throwing it to Della, which she batted like a baseball.

José watched in pure shock at the scene unfolding in front of him. He still couldn’t fully wrap his head around the fact a couple of huge bugs had bursted through the wall, which were being surrounded by smaller ones, and the Duck-McDuck family were fighting all against them. Panchito on the other hand was cheering the family on, waving his arm back and forth in an enthusiastic manor. 

Della suddenly let out a yell that was a disastrous mix of surprise and pain as she was flinged forward by one of the large bug’s legs, making her fly until she landed with a sickening thud against the wall, soon sliding down the face.

“Della!” Donald screamed, dropping everything he was doing to rush forward to his sister and make sure she was okay.

Just as the two had left, the three bugs all cornered Scrooge at once, making the trillionaire contract a bit in worry.

“Uhd- Donald, my boy? A little help!” Scrooge hollered wobbly.

Donald stood up to help his uncle, but turned around and kneeled down again beside his sister after she made another groan of pain after trying to get back up.

Two of the bugs crawled to the front of Scrooge and the other scurried to the opening of the wall, making the older duck focus on the two infront of him as the one on the left of him launched its face at him, making Scrooge barely stop the pincers with his cane. Scrooge started to shake with how much effort this was taking to stop the bug and he started to slide back on his toes.

Panchito suddenly started to run towards the three bugs, obviously wanting to help Scrooge, but was surprised when a hand caught him by his jacket sleeve.

“What do you think you’re doing?” José nervously exclaimed.

“I am going to go fight the bugs! If you join us, it will be three against three!” Panchito grinned, beckoning the parrot forward as he walked backwards a bit, hearing Scrooge batting the pincers away but soon making a sound of calamity.

José stared at the rooster in a mixture of incredulity and doubt, and soon shook his head, prompting the rooster to shrug and grab the spear that was pinned in the wall and fire it one of the large bugs, making it pull away in anguish as a hole in its eye started to spew the blue liquid, almost looking like it was sparking a bit.

Panchito made a cheer of victory and pumped his arms in the air, but soon that cheer turned into a scream as the injured, now angry bug turned to him and grabbed Panchito by his jacket with one of the large pincers. José was nailed to the spot, frozen in fear as Panchito was lifted from the ground, the rooster flailing and trying to rip himself from the large leg. Everyone was yelling for Panchito and Scrooge immediately started to run to the bug.

The bug’s large wings soon came out of the shell and flew away, out of the hole, with the rooster, carrying him over the mansion, Panchito still trying to beat the leg and yelling profanities the entire way. Donald ran to the ledge of the massive hole in the wall and watched in horror as the bug carried him off into the dark sunset. José regained himself and soon ran over to the hole too, starting to shake.

“Ah Merda- WATCH OUT!” José screamed as the bug behind him suddenly shot one of its large legs towards Scrooge, the pointed tip clearly being able to break through bone.

A large snapping sound echoed through the hall, making Donald and Della both turn around to the last two remaining bugs.

~~~<•>~~~

Panchito gripped onto the leg for dear life as the bug flew him across the ocean, realizing if the bug dropped him now, he would plummet into the deep sea that was sparkling in the setting sun that was hundreds of feet below him, yet he felt like he was a few inches close to it and his death. He realized that the bug was probably taking him to its nest, which made him shiver at the thought, along with the coldness of the wind whipping at his body. 

An island soon came into view, one that had a large billboard saying ’Glomgold’s secret island for kidnapped foes‘ in bold letters on it, and instantly all of Panchito’s fear washed away, along with the waves below him.

As the bug descended to the island, the sandy beach expectedly had Glomgold there, laughing maniacally. He was holding some sort of controller and was pushing a joystick down, and Panchito slowly realized that this bug was probably a robot.

There was a large chicken next to Glomgold who had sunglasses and a suit on, carrying some rope. And the bug jerked as Glomgold tried to make the bug land, ending with the bug landing on its side and Panchito’s face buried in sand.

Panchito spit the sand out of his beak as he was grabbed by the chicken and growled as his hands were tied behind his back and he was picked up by the hole in his jacket.

“HAHAHA! FINALLY, I HAVE CAPTURED SCROO- Wait a minute, you’re not Scrooge.” Glomgold grumbled as he narrowed his eyes.

Panchito shook his head violently, trying to make the remaining sand on his face fall off, and glared at Glomgold.

Glomgold confusedly stared at the screen on the controller and raised it to Panchito, only to look more confused. He yelled when he turned to the bug and saw two of its eyes damaged.

“KID!” Glomgold yelled, making a young, hooded teenager that was on his phone appear from the bushes, looking bored.

“YOU SAID THAT THIS TECNO-BUG THINGY WOULD WORK PERFECTLY AND BE ABLE TO KIDNAP SCROOGE NO MATTER WHAT! THE SCREEN IS SHOWING THIS ROOSTER HERE TO BE LOOKING LIKE SCROOGE! THE IMAGE IS ALL BLURRY, YOUR FIRED!” Glomgold screamed, making the teenager take off his hood.

Panchito stared at the thirteen-at-most kid as he scoffed, his thick black eyebrows furrowing and his yellow eyes rolling, the dark grey hoodie matching his light grey feathers.

“Listen, old man, that screen is one four forty p, that’s one of the highest definition and resolution screen settings out there, there’s no way it can be blurry.” The teenager sighed, smirking slightly at Glomgold’s confused expression becoming more apparent.

“Here let me see.” The teenager said as he took the device away from Glomgold, “Oh, it's because the eyes are damaged, duh.” 

Glomgold sputtered for a bit before the teenager asked when he was going to be paid, making Glomgold scream incoherently and point the parrot off, making him shrug and walk into the bushes again, probably into a building of some sorts.

“YOU!” Glomgold screamed, turning back to Panchito, this time a bit frazzled.

“YOU TELL ME WHAT YOU WERE DOING IN SCROOGE’S MANSION!” He yelled.

“Okay, first, you need to answer some questions for me.” Panchito said, wincing at the volume of Glomgold’s voice.

“NO! I'M THE ONE ASKING QUESTIONS HERE-“

“What’s up with you and kidnapping that you literally have to have an entire island for it?” Panchito cut in.

“Oh! Well actually kidnapping is a great way to seek revenge and it requires lots of scheming which obviously I enjoy- WAIT A MINUTE!” Glomgold screamed, realizing what Panchito was doing.

“Also, what’s with the bugs? You are a shark guy, yes?” Panchito asked, starting to grin from amusement.

“WELL I- I WANTED TO MAKE SHARKS BUT THAT KID OVER THERE THOUGHT THAT BUGS WERE THE BEST OPTION!” Glomgold screamed.

“Also, who is that kid? He can’t be an intern, right?” Panchito laughed, which made Glomgold finally yell again and throw the controller down in rage and kick it repeatedly with his foot until it broke.

A loud beeping sound came from the bug behind him, and the neon blue, semi-glowing eyes dimmed, clearly shutting off. 

~~~<•>~~~

“Uncle Scrooge!” Donald screamed, the small, thin layer of dust clearing from where the bug’s arm had landed, the sharp tip of the leg buried in the ground.

The bug’s piercing of the ground caused the entire side of the mansion to shake, causing some flimsy pieces of roof that were still intact to collapse.

The bugs suddenly stilled, and Donald nervously approached them, looking for his uncle. A small cough led Donald to a small patch of debris, making the duck start to dig through the wood until eventually he came to his uncle, who appeared to be saved by none other than José.

Scrooge’s eyes batted open and José immediately climbed off of the duck in a hurry and awkwardly helped Scrooge back onto his feet. Donald let out a cry as he hugged his uncle, before also awkwardly pulling off of him.

“Lad, thank you… how did you get to me so fast?” Scrooge asked out of breath, placing a gentle hand on José’s shoulder appreciatively.

“Uh… magic?” José said while raising his hands in a shrug, being relieved when Scrooge laughed, obviously not taking his answer seriously.

José sure was using a lot of black magic recently, no wonder he was so anxious.

Della finally got back up and clutched her side. She slumped over to the group and threw her arm over Donald’s shoulder for support, which the other duck happily provided.

“Okay, guess it’s time to get Panchito back, then.” Della sighed.

“Wait, hold on a second, so many things just happened we need a second to collect ourselves.” Donald stated, which made everyone nod a bit in agreement.

Suddenly, a large beeping sound came from the two bugs, and soon their eyes lost their colour and turned into a dark grey as their posture deflated and they stood robotically on the ground. The group all stood silently, clearly all thinking the same thing.

“Wait a minute- were they robots this entire bloody time?!” Scrooge yelled, flinging his hands over his head.

“Okay, so, that’s one more thing…” Donald mumbled under his breath, “So, first things first, we need to find out who’s behind this and the robot bugs. After that, we need to go find Panchito and save him. Finally, José, can we pay you like, three thousand dollars not to sue us over this?” Donald proposed.

“I’ll get the cloud slayer ready while you three try to find out who’s behind this! Update me when you get there!” Della exclaimed as she wobbled away, still limping slightly on her leg.

“Wait, Della, are you sure you’re in a good condition to fly?” Donald asked while placing a hand on her shoulder.

“Pfft! Please, I landed the plane safely while I had those ancient imps jabbing me in the head and when those baby dragons had really cut up my legs good, a small injury on my spine and leg won’t stop Della Duck!” Della exclaimed before running away before Donald could stop her again.

Scrooge walked over to the large bug and tapped its shell with his cane. It wasn’t hollow, that’s for sure. He saw a thin line running down its back and parted the two sides of the shell with great effort, moving the large wings that he could now see had faint wire markings across them aside and stared at the greyish plate inside, surrounded by the blue ooze. He took a tiny sample of the blue liquid and immediately realized what it was after daringly licking it.

“Uncle Scrooge?” Donald said while walking behind him, José following them from afar.

“This is just that stupid sugarless Zero Pep the world was crazy about years back!” Scrooge yelled, taking a handful of the goo and playing with it in his hands.

“Wait, the one soda that was discontinued a week after it was released because the ingredients they used to still make it taste good turned it into a weird, slime-like texture?” Donald mumbled while also running his finger down the blue mixture.

“Exactly! Who in god’s earth would make the insides of a robot bug Zero Pep? I could only imagine a young teenager!” Scrooge yelled, throwing the goo down in a fit.

Scrooge huffed before turning back to the plate that was resting in the middle of the field of soda and ripped it out, gasping at what was on the back.

“Does… did… did Glomgold seriously put a Glomgold watermark on a metal plate inside the bug?” Donald faintly chuckled as he held the plate up with his uncle.

Surely enough, there was a blue piece of paper with a poorly drawn Glomgold on it and the words ‘Glomgold’s secret techno-bugs’ around it. The mere fact that Glomgold was seriosly dumb enough to do this sent Scrooge and Donald into a fit of laugher, and José to stand there even more akward then before.

“Okay, so, we know who did it then.” Scrooge sighed, just getting over his laughter.

“So, we go to Della now?” Donald asked, already knowing the answer as he started to walk down the hall with his uncle, not realizing that José started to timidly follow them, unsure of what he was expected to do.

Donald groaned at the sigh of rain that had started to fall out through the windows as Scrooge and him were heading down the halls. When they got outside they saw the previous once sunset now night sky being obscured by the rain clouds that had blown in.

“Guys! So, what’s the deal?” Della asked as she saw the two walk into the hangar which was currently housing the plane, the door open.

“It was Glomgold.” Donald and Scrooge said in the same tone in unison which made Della giggle.

“He’s probably at that stupid ‘hidden and secret’ kidnapping island we know about.” Donald stated as he wrung his hat out.

Unfortunately, the plane was halfway out the hangar, which meant Donald was still being hit with rain all over his clothes. Scrooge and Della nodded in agreement with Donald and soon they all turned as they heard the door to the hanger open slightly.

“Oh, hey, José! We’re gonna go get your friend back so he doesn’t sue us, which actually happens kinda frequently, which is one of the many reasons why Scrooge doesn’t let us house people anymore in need, which makes me even more confused why he let you two in okay I’m rambling yeah we’re going now!” Della announced as she opened the plane’s hatch.

“Wait!” José called out as he jogged towards the group a bit, stopping when they all turned, “I… I want to come with you.”

“What?! We don’t need you to come, why do you want to?!” Donald exclaimed.

“Because… back there I was too much of a coward to help Panchito before, and that led to him being taken. I don’t want the same cowardice to hurt someone else.” José admitted, fumbling with his gloves a bit.

“José, no. We _actually do not need you_ to co-“ Donald started but was cut off when Della shoved a hand in his face.

“I like your bravery, José! Get in here, you!” Della laughed, beckoning the parrot forward.

José made a tiny smile before walking hesitantly onto the plane, his soaked clothes and feathers dripping into the floor.

“Della, what the hell.” Donald said blankly, “If he wasn’t going to sue us before, along with the rooster, now he definitely is.”

“Eh, let him work on his character, it’ll be fine! Besides, what was he supposed to do while we were gone? Just sit in his room and act like nothing happened, knowing fully well his best friend was in mortal peril?” Della retorted while climbing the ladder leading to the cockpit.

“Yes!” Donald angrily whispered, walking to the seats and taking the one farthest from José.

“Alright, lass, let's get this hunk of metal moving!” Scrooge exclaimed, followed by Della making a ‘woo!’ of excitement as the plane took off.

Donald found himself wanting to spare glances at the determined looking parrot from time to time.

~~~<•>~~~

“This is… wow… you crashed the gala with your sharkreys or whatever, you trapped me and my friends in an attic with a ghost, drugged Donald, kidnapped Donald and made us get him, and this… this somehow tops all of those things.” Panchito teased as Glomgold tied him up in a lot of fake spiderwebs in a cave that was in the island, the damaged bug now rebooted and prepared to follow orders.

The cave was massive and, he had to admit, pretty authentic. The corners and walls had patches of webs and the ceiling was coated in fake webs, a small stony staircase that actually looked pretty natural occurring in front. The teenager was playing around on his phone more and Glomgold just finished tying Panchito up, flinging his arms out in success and laughing.

“You’re friends with Scrooge’s nephew, so obviously they’re gonna come look for you! And then when they get here...” Glomgold pressed a new, green button on the new controller and pointed it to the bug, causing nothing to happen.

Glomgold pressed the controller five more times, before vigorously smashing his fist on it, before once again turning to the teenager.

“It’s gonna be a while for it to boot up, old man. It’s probs gonna be done when the ducks get here.” The teenager sighed.

“WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME THAT?!” Glomgold screamed.

“Ey, chill, I had to whip this thing up in like, twenty minutes. You’re lucky I was even able to get it done.” The parrot spat while raising an eyebrow to Glomgold, “Now shush, I need to focus on this level real quick.”

“Ugh. Basically, the bug will fire the lasers that are now inside of it.” Glomgold stated.

“Wait, you’re not paying this kid to work for you... isn’t that child labour?” Panchito asked.

“I'M GETTING SICK OF YOU ASKING QUESTIONS!” Glomgold yelled while whipping a piece of the fake web on Panchito’s beak to make him shut up.

~~~<•>~~~

“Wow, the weather is getting pretty wild out there!” Della commented.

Sure enough, it was thundering now. Streaks of lightning occasionally came into view and the rain was heavier than ever. José had stopped his determined look and was tapping the beat of the song he was working on this morning on the seat. Donald stopped his glancing and instead was working on how to get Panchito back without harming him physically and mentally (being around Glomgold for more than thirty minutes could really affect the mind) with Scrooge in the corner.

They landed on the island with the giant billboard and got out, Donald remarking on how wet and cold it was again. They saw the huge crater in the sand and immediately concluded it was the bug, and they set off for the building that was in between the trees. José watched as the family effortlessly avoided traps, take down goonies, and predict exactly what was going to happen next. It seemed like they did this very often.

Scrooge cleared some more leaves and bushes and finally they got to the facility. José stared at the pure white walls that had blue illuminating lights across them, overall having a futuristic style, which surprised José as Glomgold never seemed to be one to appreciate modern taste. A comically large outlet was next to two doors that each had a small tam o’shanter on each doorknob, a wire being plugged into the outlet. 

A large television soon dropped from a tree leaf and was hung up by rope, which snapped as it fell and left the television to drop in the sand, luckily not breaking upon impact. All of them stared at the television for a moment before it suddenly fizzed on, causing Scrooge to huffily pull the television back into place, cringing as sand got caught in his sleeve.

“IF YOU WANT TO FIND-“ a sudden voice rang out from the television, making Della and Scrooge groan while José and Donald flinched, “YOUR NEPHEW’S BEST FRIEND, SCROOGIE, THEN YOU'RE NOT GOING TO FIND HIM IN THE FACILITY!” The voice finished.

“He’s not my best friend!” Donald yelled to the television, which made Glomgold’s maniacal smile falter for a second.

“YES HE IS! Anyway, YOU'RE NEVER GOING TO FIND HIM ANYWAY, I'M KEEPING HIM IN A VERY SECRE-“

“The cave that’s below the facility that you can take the elevator to?” Scrooge asked, a smirk on his face as he leaned against his cane on one hand, his other being placed on his hip.

Scrooge’s comment made Glomgold go into a fit of huffs and sputters before he screamed, “YOU'LL NEVER GET TO HIM, THOUGH! I HAVE MY SECRET WEAPON!”

“And let me guess, it’s something shark related?” Della asked, copying the tone of her uncle, using a stick from the sandy ground instead of a cane.

“HAH! IT'S NOT! I GUESS YOU CAN SAY THAT MY NEW SECRET WEAPON WILL… ‘BUG’ YOU! HAHAHAHA!” Glomgold shrieked, making everyone confused.

“... Wait a minute, is… is your secret weapon the bug robot that they have already almost defeated?” José chimed in, taking a daring step forward towards the family and the television.

Glomgold’s previous position of raising his two tensed hands in a maniacal manner with a large grin on his face soon snapped to one of Glomgold looking to the side, his grin now gone with a blank expression and his arms to his sides.

“Uhhhh… no?” Glomgold said, “uH NO! NO, YOU WOULD ASSUME THAT ANYWAY GOOD LUCK FINDING YOUR FRIEND YOU'LL NEED IT CAUSE YOU'LL NEVER- YOU WON'T FIND HIM! HAHAHAHAHAHA!” Glomgold screamed before turning the signal off so the television was just playing static. 

The family, along with José, stared at the buzzing television before Scrooge walked up to the door and opened it casually, followed by Donald and Della. José followed them, still keeping a good distance in between them, but that distance was broken as Della grinned at José.

“Already becoming part of the team with predicting what Glomgold’s gonna do!” Della exclaimed as she finger gunned at José, who traded back a tiny smile.

They entered the building and saw how the white walls were littered with paintings of Glomgold and Scottish like images, the floors had multiple statues of Glomgold resting on them, each one depicting him as a muscular hero, and there were workers around there that seemed perfectly normal. There was a lady at a desk on the left of the door that greeted the family as they walked in, and there were people discussing business and people running through the two halls on both ends of the room. There was also the talked about elevator on the left side of the room, perpendicular to the desk.

“Oh! Hey, Sheryl! How’s the work going, did Glomgold give you that promotion?” Della asked as she walked towards a brown dog that had curly brown hair and a light blue business attire.

José looked around at how casual everything was. Della was talking casually to a Glomgold employee that was responding like they were good friends, Scrooge was explaining the situation to the desk lady, and he was actually getting information about where Glomgold was from her, and Donald took a seat from the small row of chairs along the wall. José walked hesitantly to the seat at the end of the row, away from Donald, and looked around.

Donald indulged in his habit of glancing at José from time to time again and saw how José was looking confused and mildly uncomfortable, trying to mask it with a calm demeanor. 

“Uh… You gotta remember that no matter how insane Glomgold acts, he still runs a multi-billion, sustainable company that needs to hire middle-class workers. I know that these past two days you’ve been surrounded by complete weirdos like my family, me, and Glomgold, but just know that there are still normal people out here.” Donald quietly said, trying his best not to sound preachy but also reassuring at the same time.

José was startled by the sudden noise from Donald, but quickly regained himself and realized the truth in Donald’s words. Maybe it wasn’t entirely his magic that was causing him anxiety, maybe it was the fact he was surrounded by unfamiliar people and… situations. He would probably gain his usual confidence and charisma after he got use to all of _this_.

“Also, I didn’t properly thank you before for practically saving my uncle’s life. He’s probably not gonna do it, so guess I’ll have to. So, uh, thank you, José.” Donald mumbled before leaning an elbow against the armrest and looking away from the equally grateful and surprised parrot, resting his mouth and cheek into the palm of his hand.

José grinned at the duck who was now looking away, appearing to be a tiny bit flustered now. 

“Okay, kids, and you, parrot! Glomgold is on the second to last floor, let’s make this quick.” Scrooge announced as he headed towards the elevator and pressed the down button.

“Oh- bye Sheryl! Maybe we can hang out on Saturday if Micheal doesn’t pretend to be sick again!” Della called out as she waved goodbye to her friend who was now walking down the left hall and into an office door.

The four got into the roomy elevator. Scrooge pressed the button that had a small seventeen engraved on it, and as they descended, the elevator played a Scottish jig song that was composed mainly of bagpipes instead of usual elevator music. Scrooge couldn’t help but tap his foot along with the song, a look of resentment on his face as he did so.

They exited the elevator when it dinged as the doors opened, and the smooth marble floor was replaced with cold, wet rock. The four pressed on silently through the large but slightly narrow cave that was leading them somewhere, the tension building along with their progress through the cave. Della started to hum the song from the elevator which startled the three and prompted Donald to shush her, which she ignored as she continued to hum.

Her fast and joyous humming soon deepened and slowed and eventually stopped as they walked into a humongous opening in the cave that led to a huge circular crater. There were webs on the corners and ceiling and a large shadow that none of them could make out, but the prediction was the huge robotic bug. There was also a shadow hanging off the ceiling and as they slowly approached, was soon illuminated by eighteen neon blue eyes that had sprung open from the shadow. The small light that was emitting was able to reveal the shadow to be Panchito who wiggled around in the webs happily at the sight of them, his beak still wearing the small web veil.

“Panchito!” José called out, stepping a foot forward.

“The bug!” Donald also called out in a similar fashion, stopping José by flinging an arm against his chest.

The bug quickly skittered towards the four and Scrooge quickly came up with a plan as the four jumped out of the way from the barreling bug. José and Donald jumped to the left while Scrooge and Della jumped to the right, which made Scrooge alter his plan slightly.

“Donald, parrot, go free the rooster! Me and Della will try to fend off the bug, or try to shut it down!” Scrooge yelled, already carrying out his plan as he started to run towards the bug after Donald nodded determinedly.

Donald ran towards Panchito and José hastily followed. Scrooge and Della were guiding the bug in circles around the cave and in almost a blink of an eye they seemed to be on top of the bug, assaulting its eyes. When Donald and José got to the bottom of the hanging Panchito, who was now making extremely muffled cheers of encouragement, they realized they had no plan on how to get him down. 

Donald thumped a fist against his head in an effort to make his brain start, soon angrily plugging his ears to keep himself from being distracted by the overwhelming amount of sound. José yelling at him about his plans (which were definitely not going to… might not work), Panchito emanating yells of encouragement, which were actually doing the exact opposite of what he was intending, the screams from Scrooge and Della and the bug’s loud crittering seemed to be clogging up Donald’s brain excellently. Not to mention the fact he still had a lingering minor concussion wracking his brain too. 

Suddenly, he was pulled aside and chucked to the ground. He scrambled back up, along with José, and for a split second he was confused on why José had chucked him to the ground, but soon realized he was so lost in thought he didn’t notice the massive robot charging at them.

“Donald, what was that?! You are going to get yourself flung up into the air and splat on the ceiling like a fly!” José scolded, but not taking any attempts to approach Donald.

Donald suddenly had an idea pop into his head, as if the dam that was keeping his thoughts away had collapsed. Jose’s angry look turned into confusion as Donald grew a small smile.

“Uncle Scrooge! Bring the bug back over here!” Donald screamed, waving his arms wildly and jumping to get his uncle’s attention.

“I can’t really control where the robot goes!” A distance voice responded, almost completely drowned out by the bug’s banging against the walls and legs against the ground.

Donald switched his footing on the spot a bit, clearly antsy to carry out his time sensitive plan, and soon the bug came running into the middle of the opening again, and Donald quickly had to put his plan into motion.

“José, get out of the way! Uncle Scrooge, hoist me up with your cane!” Donald quickly yelled, his words jumbling a bit as he speedily pushed José aside.

Della continued to provoke the bug into moving forward by punching its eyes some more as Scrooge slipped to the pincers and reached his cane down, Donald barely grabbing a hold of it. Scrooge tumbled off the pincer with a small sound of distraught as he yanked Donald up, and Donald grabbed his uncle’s cane and reached out for Della’s hand, which she happily took, the two being masters of nonverbal planning and communication already.

“Aw, phooey!” Donald grunted as the bug ran away from the center again.

Donald walked up carefully to the bug’s back, Della still punching its eyes, but not with intent to hurt it, moreso to distract it now. The bug rounded the rim of the closed off crater a few more times, almost bucking like a bull at certain intervals, before speeding towards the center again.

In just a few seconds Donald was already right beneath the suspended rooster, and Donald jumped up and swung the cane as hard as he could at the strands of string holding Panchito up, and heard a snap along with a thud beside him.

“Panchito!” Donald cheered, smiling as the rooster made a similar cheer but muffled.

Panchito’s hands and legs were stopped from keeping him supported on the smooth back, so he soon slid off the bug as it ran, making him fall to the ground. Donald made a quick quack of dismay before he followed after Panchito, slowly inching himself off of the bug, a particularly large buck making the duck finally fly off of the beetle.

José was already right next to Panchito and had already started trying to untie and break the string when Donald ran back to Panchito, who looked happy despite the current immensely dangerous situation. Scrooge came up behind Donald and grabbed the cane out of his nephew’s grip, and with one slicing motion the strings were cut, making Panchito stretch out his body and throw his hands up in victory before starting to scratch furiously at the string covering his mouth.

“Guys, are we defeating this monster or not?! My back is starting to ache again, I think me being thrown against that wall did more damage than I-” Della screamed, before the bug rammed headfirst into a wall, making Della stumble for a moment before falling off.

Donald and Scrooge ran to Della while José stayed by Panchito, who was now scratching a rock against his beak so luckily the web would deteriorate. José squinted his eyes slightly in puzzlement as Panchito dropped the rock in shock before jumping up and waving his arms wildly.

José didn’t know what Panchito was freaking out about until he turned, only to see Donald supporting a protesting Della away from the bug, who now had its large mouth glowing, something that was clearly not good. The bug appeared to be stationary as the glowing intensified, and soon Panchito and José were running over to the three of them, Scrooge trying to find ways to close the mouth with his cane as Della was still insisting she was fine and prepared to take on the bug’s new challenge and Donald still carrying her out of the bug’s predicted line of sight.

Suddenly, an all too familiar laugh echoed throughout the cave, the bug’s charging stopping and making everyone turn their heads to locate the source of where the laugh originated. A large panel soon started to slowly descend in the cave, carrying Glomgold and the intern along with it, their figures being illuminated by the lights on the floor of the panel. 

“AHAHAHAHAH! THAT'S RIGHT, SCROOGIE! THE BUGS WERE PLANTED BY ME, FLINTHEART GLOMGOLD!” Glomgold screamed.

Scrooge helped Donald walk Della over to where José and Panchito were (whispering something the parrot and rooster couldn’t hear, but something along the lines of ‘two kidnappings… two days… new record’), and when he looked over at the four for answers of the almost silent, far away voice, all of them shook their heads, answering his question that no one could hear what Glomgold just said.

“What?!” Scrooge yelled back.

“Oh, I can’t hear them, uh, I’ll give you fifty dollars if you can somehow make my voice super loud.” Glomgold muttered to his intern.

“...Dude, just lower us some more.” The intern stated, still not looking up from his phone.

“Oh! Uhh…” Glomgold mumbled, his finger helicoptering over the small keypad with an array of different brightly coloured buttons.

“Red button.” 

“YOU DON'T TELL ME WHAT TO DO, I'M FLINTHEART GLOMGOLD AND YOU’RE JUST A KID!” Glomgold screamed, taking a brief pause to look at the teenager threateningly before pushing the button anyways, making them descend further.

“Wait, why are we still here? We got Panchito, let’s go.” Donald stated, already starting to walk.

“OH, YOU'RE NOT GOING ANYWHERE!” Glomgold screamed, pushing a yellow button that activated a cage to fall on them, the edge off the cage falling on Donald’s foot.

Donald felt a shiver of pain ripple throughout his body, and before he could think he already slipped his foot out in a yell of pain and started hopping on one foot while cradling the other injured one with his hands, the cage finally completely dropping on the ground. The group were already trying to find ways to get out, ignoring Glomgold monologuing about his plans (something to do with how he planned the bugs before the gala and he was planning on them infiltrating the hall). Scrooge was trying to pry the cage to lift with his cane while Della was trying to rip the bars open with bare force, along with Panchito. José was contemplating on whether to use black magic again, and settled on not using it because everyone would see him do it and they weren’t in a dangerous situation yet, and Donald was still testing out his newly hurt foot to see how much pressure it can take while walking.

“-AND ALL OF THAT LED TO ME TRAPPING YOU IN THIS CAGE AND FIRING A LASER AT YOU, EFFECTIVELY BOILING YOU ALIVE! HAHAHAHAHAHAH!” Glomgold laughed, making everyone snap their focus back to the insane duck.

The teenager next to him made a small “bloop” sound as he pressed the green button, only to be shooed away and yelled at. The bug behind them started to charge again but it soon began to ring, and everyone there suddenly turned to Scrooge, clearly ready to hear his plan.

“Uh… lets, um, no the ground is rock we could never… we could- wait, no, all of Glomgold’s cages are forged from the depths of Shrak-unar ever since nineteen eighty one, can’t get through it…” Scrooge muttered while pacing back and forth, continuing to mutter more suggestions only to shoot them down again.

Jose’s thoughts soon came back to the use of black magic again, and as Scrooge contemplated on how to get out, José contemplated on whether or not to use his magic again for the fourth time these past couple of days. With all the noise happening around him, Scrooge muttering ideas, Della screaming at Glomgold who was laughing, Donald now punching the bars, and Panchito freaking out and not having a way to express his fear through words, it was hard to think clearly, José soon felt what Donald was feeling minutes prior. As the ringing also got louder, so did the noises around the Brazilian parrot, people were panicking now, all except Scrooge.

“Oh, hey, I still need that fifty dollars for helping you back there, old man.” Was the only thing heard before a large boom erupted throughout the opening, sending a shockwave that caused the whole cave and probably building on top to shake and pebbles to fly out from the ceiling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you can guess who the teenager is, you get bonus points


	6. Showtime.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> José has to face the consequences of hiding his magic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you’ve made it this far congrats! My strong suit is fluffy moments so now the writing will be much better (I hope)!

José took the silence from everyone as a hint they were probably (definitely) in disbelief. The laser seemed to be stopped by an invisible wall of some sort and the cage was suspended in midair. Everyone, including Glomgold and the teenager looked around to see where the source of the apparent telepathy was coming from, only for their eyes to eventually land on José.

The parrot prepared himself for the barrage of questions and shouts that were about to occur, but was surprised when instead he only heard Donald’s voice.

“Okay! We are going to talk about this after we get out of here because this is just insane and I’m too tired to deal with this, everyone come on!” 

The duck snatched at Della who was on the brink of running up to José and shaking him violently in confusion and excitement, Panchito too, and flung them out of the cage. Scrooge was still gaping at the parrot with a mix of shock, anger, and a bit of impress, and Donald had to tug his stationary uncle out.

After all of them left, José let out a choked sigh of relief as he was able to let the cage down again, the material banging loudly against the rock floor behind him. He heaved his arms upwards and soon the laser directed itself away from the group and flew around the opening, bouncing off the walls, the noise of it joining the yells from everyone in there, until it eventually landed on the cable that was supporting Glomgold and the teenager’s platform, making it snap. Glomgold screamed the entire fall down while the teenager gripped onto the bars in pure fear, landing with a large thud that made them both tumble over.

“Okay! Now that this is all _finally_ done, let’s go!” Donald demanded while pulling his uncle and sister along by their arms, knowing that the parrot and rooster would follow.

Across the huge cave, the teenager groaned along with Glomgold and quickly got up, unlike Glomgold, who was still laying on the floor complaining.

“That’s it, I quit! You still owe me two hundred and fifty dollars for this!” The grey parrot yelled.

That made Glomgold get up, sputtering nonsense and flailing his arms wildly as he did so.

“I DIDNT EVEN HIRE YOU! AND YOU CAN'T GET PAID IF YOU WERE NEVER HIRED, ESPECIALLY IF YOU QUIT!” Glomgold screeched, repeatedly pointing his jabbing finger at the bruised teen in front of him.

“Okay, fine! Then hire me!” The teenager yelled.

“OKAY! YOU'RE HIRED!” Glomgold screamed.

“Great! Now pay me!” The teen yelled while taking a step closer with his palm reached out, which made Glomgold scoff loudly as he reached for his wallet and aggressively handed the teen his pay.

“Fantastic! Now I quit!” The teenager stated in a sarcastic tone before walking away, which made Glomgold stand in silence for a minute, processing the fact of what just happened, before yelling profanities and kicking the ground.

Soon Glomgold stopped his tantrum and huffed, his furious face moulding into a sinister one as he rubbed his hands together in a scheming manner.

“So the parrot knows black magic, _ey_?”

<•><•><•><•><•>

“Augh, stupid rain, getting my goddamn clothes wet just as they started to get completely dry!” Donald grumbled, being already mad as the group walked along the wet sand and grass, distant thunder lighting up just how wet everyone was on occasion.

José was too scared to look up at anyone in the group, especially Donald, so he kept his head hanging low as the duck shushed anyone who seemed to be even prepared to talk.

They came to the coastline and saw the Cloudshaser parked in the beach, patches of sand dry from the wings of the plane shielding it. Della opened the hatch and everyone started to get in, Scrooge, Panchito, and Della already acting like nothing had happened. Right before José had entered the plane, he felt something wrap around his collar and pull him back, making José choke for breath before falling down onto the metal.

Donald was above him, obviously being the one to pull him back. His arms were at his hips and he had rain darkening his clothes. His feathers were also darkened, the ones on his face had rain dripping from them only to add to the collection of drops on the rest of his body, the droplets on his face only highlighting the furious look in his eyes. 

“Don’t think just because I’m not letting anyone address what happened back there you’re off the hook.” The duck said in a dark tone, his words being punctuated perfectly with a timely thunder crack, illuminating Donald's blue eyes before he turned sharply away and stomped off, water splashing in the scared parrot’s face.

Despite having cold water on his face, there was some warmth to his cheeks. José’s heart also started to have an accelerated beat, but that was probably due to the fact he was scared. José got up and walked inside, everyone seeming to not have noticed the duck’s threats. The parrot timidly got to his seat and sat down, only for Scrooge to approach him, not meeting the parrot's gaze as he leaned against the bars to look down at the fuselage.

“So, you know black magic, ey?” Scrooge said casually, balancing a newfound coin on the bar.

José perked up at the sudden confrontation, and took a breath before saying calmly, “Yes, I do. What about it?”

“That’s some serious stuff. Even more serious to be hiding it.” Scrooge said while flipping the coin, watching as Donald was trying to cut the webbing off of Panchito’s beak with a knife, constantly yelling at him for squirming and making him almost cut the rooster’s beak.

“I know. If you want me gone from your home now, I’ll be glad to lea-“

“Wait, you think that knowing black magic will make me think differently of you?” Scrooge laughed. “I invite literal time traveling spirits over to my house every Christmas, a little black magic doesn’t mean anything!”

José lifted his head up at the turned duck, his mouth slightly hanging open in surprise. Both from the fact that Scrooge doesn’t mind his magic, and the fact that he just admitted that he invites spirits to his house every Christmas.

“You really don’t think any differently of me?” José asked, earning another bark of laughter from the old trillionaire.

“Of course not!” Scrooge smiled brightly, soon approaching the parrot.

“But if you try any funny business around me, my kids, or my house, I won’t be so understanding. You know a dangerous skill, so obviously I do think that everyone needs to be a tad more careful around you, and especially you around us.” Scrooge whispered in his ear, his smile turning sinister.

José shifted around in his seat uncomfortably as he watched the duck walk back to his niece, humming a tune as he did so. His previous delightful surprise was now turning into a dreadful anxiety.

“For the last time, hold still! This'll come off any second now!” Donald grunted as he swiped at the string with the knife, earning muffled sounds from Panchito.

The two were sitting on a lengthy crate that was in the fuselage, their legs hanging off the sides. Panchito kept tensing and flinching everytime Donald made a swipe at his beak, which annoyed him more and more every time it happened, which only made his movements more harsh, which only made Panchito flinch more, the cycle repeating.

“You know I can’t understand anything that you’re saying.” Donald groaned under his breath, the rooster muttering some phrases, his speech barely coherent.

A large swipe by the duck was able to allow Panchito to utter some actual understandable phrases.

Panchito made some cheers before snapping his head to the duck and muttering, “Like you’re one to talk.”, which made Donald’s cheeks grow red with anger.

“Hey, I’m the one with the knife here!” Donald exclaimed, pointing the blade to the sky.

Panchito quickly stilled and calmed down, a nervous smile on his face. Donald sighed, sawing away at the web more, making swift but gentle movements now, trying his best to be precise and not hurt the rooster or himself even though he was getting annoyed.

A certain bolt of lightning caused Panchito and Donald to jump, the knife fumbling out of Donald’s grip and landing right next to Panchito’s leg, the knife piercing through the fabric of the pants, making them both give a squeak of fear.

Donald and Panchito both reached for the knife and Donald grabbed the handle first, but Panchito’s hand soon quickly landed on the duck’s, making Panchito hastily pull his hand away.

Donald gave a mildly confused but mostly irritated look as he pulled the knife out and grabbed Panchito’s beak to keep it from moving again, not realizing the fact that the beak seemed a tad warmer.

“So, Scrooge, what kinda info did you get about that parrot and his black magic stuff!” Della exclaimed, her eyes still focused on the stormy sky as her uncle sat next to her.

“...He says that he doesn’t like talking about his magic, so it’s best for you not to mention it. Or really be around him at all.” The duck said while darting his eyes to the sky.

“Aw… but I thought that maybe I could-“

“Don’t be around him. At all. His wishes.” Scrooge shrugged.

“I-... well alright then.” Della mumbled, her elbows deflating, along with her gleeful face. 

“You did it! I can finally talk again, this is incredible! Thank you so much, mi pequińo pato héroe!” Panchito exclaimed, breaking the tiny silence that had recently formed in the plane.

Donald growled as the rooster pulled him into a tight hug of gratefulness, saying more praising sentences in Spanish he couldn’t make out.

“Starting to regret it.” Donald huffed under his breath, making Panchito laugh.

“Sorry for breaching your personal space, my friend. But you must know by now just how hard it is for me to go hours without talking.” Panchito grinned, pulling off Donald.

Donald gave an unamused stare at Panchito before sighing and climbing up the ladder to the seats, taking one that was the complete opposite direction of José on the other row, being close to the cockpit.

<•><•><•><•><•>

“Okay! We have landed, passengers! Here at your destination, my uncle’s mansion! Please exit the plane from the hatch now.” Della said in a professional tone, that act soon diminishing as she spun around to the hatch button and made a ‘boop!’ Sound as she pressed it.

Scrooge hopped from the ledge and landed perfectly on the ground, making Della laugh and Donald roll his eyes, the older duck smiling at their reactions. Panchito had sat next to José on the flight and had talked the parrot’s ear off about his black magic, it seemed the hours worth of talking had built up inside him and was pouring out all over José. The entire time Scrooge was shushing Della whenever she was about to speak up, seeing Panchito being able to talk about black magic made her feel a tad jealous. Donald was still across from the two birds, except he had fallen asleep halfway through the plane ride, despite the large cracks of thunder and the rumbling sound of the rain hitting the plane. The duck looked harmless now when compared to how threatening he looked when he threw José down some time ago.

The five walked out of the plane and into the hangar, Donald stretching his arms out from the nap, Della marching straight to the mansion, José still being talked to by Panchito, the parrot still not responding to a word the rooster was saying, and Scrooge behind them all. 

Della burst through the front mansion door with a kick, forgetting her leg was bruised and immediately felt a sting of pain echo throughout her body, and clutched the throbbing leg, giving a large hiss of pain before taking a big breath and walking on. 

Duckworth came walking briskly down the staircase and immediately greeted everyone, before remarking, “All of you are bruised and soaking wet, and you will not track water all over this house. Due to… _complications_ , our guests will be staying in different rooms.”

José and Panchito looked at each other as Donald closed the doors quickly, the now violent winds pushing back against his efforts. Duckworth left for the kitchen and came back quickly, now with towels in his arms, and handed them to everyone.

After they were all dry, José and Panchito followed Duckworth to their new rooms, which already had all their stuff there, and had the exact layout as the previous ones, except now they were five rooms further away from each other.

Panchito laid in his bed, taking everything that had just happened in the past few hours in, before slowly falling to sleep at the relaxing sound of the rain pattering against the window, the occasional bolt of thunder disrupting his relaxed state. A particularly large crack made Panchito immediately lose all progress of falling asleep. He tried again after a while but was unable to make efforts to fall asleep after he kept shuffling around in his bed, watching the hours on the clock tick by.

Panchito got up out of bed and rubbed his eyes, it was about midnight. He thought of something he could preoccupy himself with that wasn’t going to disrupt the duck’s, and an idea flashed in his mind.

José jumped at the sudden knock at his door and made him fumble his umbrella and the cloth he was using to wash out all the slime. He wondered who could be wanting to enter his room at midnight as he shuffled cautiously to the door.

“Hey, I can’t fall asleep, are you awake?” A familiar voice with a Spanish accent whispered through the door.

“Wh- Panchito, why do you want to come into my room? Go back to yours before someone catches you out there.” José whispered back.

“Nah, there’s nothing to do in there! Just lemme in!” 

“No, what are we even going to do?”

“I don’t know… talk about your black magic,”

“I think you talked enough about my black magic for one day.”

“…or something? The events of the day? I need to talk to someone, I get too antsy sitting still, not being able to do something.” Panchito whined, thumping his back against the door.

Panchito suddenly fell back and made a grunt of pain as the door supporting his back suddenly opened. He opened his eyes and stared up to see an irritated José looking down at him, wearing green and white striped two piece pajamas with a large white circle in the middle of the shirt.

“Your pajamas look adorable.” Panchito smiled as he made no effort to get off the ground.

José scoffed before hoisting Panchito up by his shoulders, the rooster being surprised by the small parrot’s strength.

“I don’t even know what yours are.” José stated as he closed the door behind him.

“Oh! They have a guitar print on them!” Panchito answered as he tugged on his shirt and stretched out the small simplistic guitar silhouettes on a pure red background.

José looked at the pajama shirt and looked up at Panchito, his previous look of unamusement soon struggling to keep from smiling as the rooster shifted his shoulders in a way to ask José for his thoughts.

“So, nice room you got here.” Panchito stated as he swung his body around.

“It literally has the same layout as yours.” José smiled.

“Ah, that’s why it’s nice!” Panchito chuckled, finger-gunning José before sitting on his bed that was illuminated by a small lamp on his bedside table.

José couldn’t help but make a small, quiet laugh as he pulled out the chair next to the dresser and sat down, flinging his leg over the other and resting one hand on the back of the seat and using his other hand to pull a lighter and cigar from his suitcase on the ground.

“Woah, you smoke? Are you sure you should be doing that?” Panchito asked while waving his legs off the bed as he watched José blow out a puff of smoke from the newly lit cigar.

“Yes, I’m well aware of the health-“

“No, I mean in the mansion.” Panchito interrupted.

José blinked a few times at Panchito then at the cigar before groaning as he stood up and opened the closet, putting the cigar out on the top small shelf and storing the barely used cigar there, hoping that no one would see it during his time there.

A small piece of paper on the closet door caught Panchito’s attention and he stared at it, examining the drawings and writing.

“What’s that?” Panchito asked.

José looked at Panchito in confusion before the rooster pointed to the piece of paper. José bent his head to look around the door and made a slight hum.

“I decided to go back to where the bug’s were and do some drawings and studies on them before I went to bed. I also decided to use the slime and stick Glomgold’s metal plate there. Della caught me doing it and instead of giving me trouble, she saw the drawings and… made her own adjustments to them, not before accidentally dropping it in a puddle of soda anyway.” José explained, sitting back on the chair in a calm manner.

Panchito made a hum of interest as he smiled at the reminiscing José before he stretched out on the bed and let his head dangle off the side, only to see the umbrella now too.

“Oh, right. Didn’t Della use your umbrella to kill the bugs?” Panchito chuckled.

José made a sharp sigh before growling, “Yes, and I’ve been trying to get the stains out all night before my gig tomorrow.”

“Why don’t you use black magic?” Panchito said while straining his neck to look at José in the chair.

“Well, I need to use my magic as sparingly as possible. The more I use it, the more… anxious I become? That’s the easiest way to put it.” José responded while swinging his hand around.

“Is that why when we first met you were way more calm then now?” Panchito asked while raising his head and torso back up again.

“Uh… yeah, actually!” José answered with his eyebrows raised. “I’ve been using magic a lot lately, about three times these past two days. I used it to make sure Donald didn’t die when we were fighting in the attic, I used it to open the storage unit door, and I used it to save Scrooge from debris falling on him and possibly killing him.” José finished, looking back to Panchito who was resting his elbows on his now crossed knees as he held his cheeks in his hands in awe.

“And here I thought you had no heart! If you told the family how much you saved them, I bet all their distrust towards you would vanish like _that_!” Panchito cheered.

“Ah, I would but… I don’t want to sound like I am bragging. Besides, they probably won’t believe me wait did you think I was heartle-“

“Fine! I will tell them about it for you in the morning!” Panchito suggested while shrugging.

“...Well, if you really want to.” José mumbled.

“Of course I want to! You saved Donald and Scrooge’s lives, you need to get some credit for it! I knew you were a good person all along, but I didn’t know you were so humble too!” Panchito praised him as he jumped up from the bed.

Panchito’s look of pure admiration for the parrot couldn’t help but make José chuckle nervously as he turned away to hide his small creeping blush. 

“Well, you shouldn’t tell anyone about my magic. Some people try to take advantage of me for knowing it, and some people try to kill me.” José said nonchalantly, immediately regretting saying that as Panchito’s face suddenly turned to concern.

“Some people want to kill you?” He asked quietly, his raised shoulders now lowering as he leaned towards the parrot.

“Uh, well, yeah. If I remember correctly,” José made his two hands into fists in front of him before raising one finger at a time, “I have about five people who want my magic, and two who want to kill me for it.” 

Panchito’s gasp made José only more confused.

“Surely this isn’t that uncommon, no? Doesn’t Scrooge have like, more than a hundred people out to get him and or his money? Aren’t there four in this city alone?” José chuckled, hoping to get a laugh from the rooster, which didn’t happen.

“Okay, well I’m uncomfortable talking about this, so can we move onto something else?” José asked sheepishly as he scratched the back of his head.

Panchito made a small apology while raising his hands up before taking a step back from José. Right as they started to get another conversation rolling, talking and laughing as they shared stories and opinions, at one point José jumping up on his chair to play a part of some weird guy he met in highschool, they heard the quietest footsteps from outside, which made both birds freeze.

José hastily scrambled across the bed, right next to Panchito, and flicked the lamp off. Panchito jolted up from off the bed and started running around the room in search for a place to hide while José was getting himself tucked into his bed as the footsteps started to get louder. Panchito quietly opened the closet door and stuffed himself inside there, right as the footsteps seemed to be right outside the door.

There was the tiniest moment of pure silence, José and Panchito hoping their rapid and loud heartbeats weren’t audible to other people. Even though the moment lasted two seconds, it felt like two hours as the tension was ten times thicker than the door itself. The footsteps casually walked along and right past their door, which made the two birds realize the footsteps were never meaning to go into the room in the first place.

They both gave out sighs of relief as Panchito opened the door and walked out while José was sitting up in his bed.

“That was a close call. I think that’s a sign I should go back to my room now.” Panchito whispered, getting José’s smile to grow bigger.

“I’m glad you came here.” José confessed as he turned around and played with the edge of the blanket with his hands.

Panchito gave the parrot a tiny wink before walking to the door, turning back and saying, “You still look cute in those pajamas.” Before leaving the room and closing the door, leaving a blushing José in the dust.

<•><•><•><•><•>

José stirred awake as his alarm went off. He grumbled as he smacked it off and turned around in his bed in a huff, staring at his bed’s canopy for a while before remembering all that had happened last night, which made a small, calm smile appear on the parrot’s face.

José got up and took off his “cute” pajamas and slipped on his regular clothes. He checked his to-do list for the day and saw how he had a gig at nine A.M. and another at three P.M. He grabbed his now barely stained umbrella and walked out the door, ready to get the day started.

He jumped at the voice beside him and turned around, only to be confused when he saw a frustrated Donald. He immediately understood what was happening as Donald turned around to the corner only for Panchito to peek around it and give the duck a thumbs up, making the duck groan.

“Okay, so, Panchito told me about how you saved my life two times before you saved my life again last night, and how apparently you saved my uncle’s too. I don’t entirely believe him but if it is true then I guess it would be only right to thank you for doing that.” Donald mumbled while doing everything in his power to not make eye contact, darting his eyes to the roof and the walls before eventually finding some interest in a bowl of antique apples on the small junk drawer cabinet in the hall.

“Oh, um… you're welcome. Uh, it really wasn’t that big of a deal I really just-“

“Hey, it’s really early and you probably have stuff to do so…” Donald said awkwardly while fiddling with his thumbs.

“Oh! Yeah, uh, I’ll see you later.” José mumbled before making finger-guns at Donald, not knowing how to say goodbye to him, immediately tightening his face to resist the urge to smack it with his palm as he realized how weird it was for him to do that. He never finger-gunned anyone in his life!

José immediately speed walked to the bathroom in the hall, hoping to leave before he embarrassed himself even further. He turned around before heading inside to see Donald also speed walking towards the corner, only for Panchito to run to him before he completely got there and shake his shoulders, probably congratulating Donald on his thanks and not realizing the terribly awkward scene he had just caused.

<•><•><•><•><•>

“I’m not thanking him.” Scrooge stated simply as he bit into his toast.

“Oh, come on! He saved your life!” Panchito pleaded, standing next to Scrooge’s seat.

“I’m Scrooge McDuck, I definitely would’ve survived the debris falling!” Scrooge exclaimed with a mouthful of meat while slamming his fist down.

“Yes, but it is the thought that counts.” Panchito responded as he raised a finger while he closed his eyes.

“You aren’t even supposed to be talking to me right now! Doesn’t Duckworth have a schedule for you two?” Scrooge yelled, Della gazing at her food and avoiding looking at the situation.

“Well when you almost die from a man destroying robot bug filled with soda firing a laser at you made by a maniac, I think you bond a bit with the people you almost die with, no?” Panchito stated lightly as he leaned a hand against Scrooge’s chair.

“That happens to me with complete strangers on the regular, and I never bond with them.” Scrooge grumbled, obviously getting annoyed with the rooster.

“Yes but have those strangers ever saved you _and_ your family’s lives?” Panchito asked while shooting himself off of Scrooge’s seat and pointing to Donald.

“... Well, no. But my point still stands. I’m not thanking that lying, dastardly parrot.” Scrooge huffed.

“Bu-“

“No buts!” Scrooge yelled, Della choking on her juice at how parental Scrooge sounds.

“Hey, Panchito, maybe you’re pushing your luck here.” Donald whispered to Panchito while leaning over to him on his seat, Scrooge clearly being able to hear him.

A sudden beep on Panchito’s wrist made Scrooge and Donald jump a bit and Panchito rolled back his sleeve, revealing a small watch.

“Ah, I got a gig in thirty anyway.” Panchito scoffed before grumpily walking out the room.

“The nerve of him… first he gets you to thank that liar and now he expects me to?! Who does he think he is, bossing me around?” Scrooge grumbled while stuffing his beak of food.

“Well, José _did_ save us all from the beetle bot…” Della mumbled out the corner from her mouth.

“Pah! I had a plan, I was just waiting till the last second for dramatic effect!” Scrooge yelled.

“Okay, okay, yeah sure.” Della sarcastically brushed off, prompting Scrooge to go into a full on lecture about how people underestimating him back in his days he used for his advantage.

<•><•><•><•><•>

Panchito buzzed into the mansion gate after finishing his very successful (and paying) gig. After an extremely long walk up the hill the mansion was on, Panchito, now out of breathe, reached the doors of the mansion and saw a small note on the door that read “Gone adventuring, Donald is in charge” in blue marker, and underneath that note one said “José/Panchito, you can do whatever you want, just don’t go into the living room. I’m watching my show there.” in bold red marker.

Panchito smiled to himself as he quietly opened the front doors and saw the door that was leading to the living room. Panchito was torn by two urges between trying to befriend Donald some more or explore the mansion. A third urge being the one to overtake him, the one that would prompt Panchito to go to José’s room and see if he’s home yet, since he seemed to be off on a gig too from Donald’s note.

“No.” José stated as Panchito jumped on his bed.

“Oh, cmon! Exploring _McDuck Manor_ is a dream come true for a lot of people!” Panchito pleaded.

“Listen, I know since our talk last night we’ve gotten better acquainted, but I will not break the rules with you. That butler of theirs is still patrolling the halls, and I don’t want to be any more on his bad side then I already am.” José explained while he packed his gig’s money into his wallet.

“But Donald said we could do what we want!” Panchito whined.

“And McDuck said we couldn’t, and I’m going to abide by McDuck’s rules more than Donald’s.” José huffed, “Besides, it’s been an insanely long two days, so don’t mind me, but I think I’m going to take a break from anything too crazy for a while like exploring the mansion of an billionaire adventurer with mystical artifacts along his walls.” 

“Okay, fine. You take that rest of yours. I, on the other hand, am exploring. Just like how we did in the gala!” Panchito smiled, turning to José at the sudden memory.

“And we both know how that turned out.” José remarked smugly.

“Staying for a week in the McDuck Manor with Scrooge McDuck, Donald Duck, and Della Duck, instead of a nasty disease riddled hotel?” Panchito teased, laughing when José scoffed while looking through his phone for the other gig times over the week.

“You mean almost dying like, what, three times?” José looked back at Panchito.

“Eh, fine, be that way. I’m leaving to go find the adventure of a lifetime!” Panchito exclaimed while jumping up from the bed.

“You- I think we had enough adventure for both of our lifetimes just last night!” José yelled, throwing two confused hands in the direction of Panchito, who was running to the door.

Instead of responding, Panchito threw the door shut and José heard the excited rooster’s footsteps die out in the halls, making the parrot give a small sigh of concern for him.

<•><•><•><•><•>

“What are you doing?” Donald asked, making Panchito yelp and fumble around the weird orb in his hands.

Panchito had been wandering the halls for about thirty minutes, examining the mystical and priceless things on the wall but not daring to interact with anything in fear of damaging the property. He also changed his path at any hint that Duckworth was getting near to him, and was moving on his tiptoes the entire time. That was until he came into the certain hall that housed Donald and Della’s room, and came across an interesting semi-glowing blue orb that was perched on a pedestal and encased by a small container of polycarbonate that drew his attention. Panchito looked up and down the hall a bit before hesitantly reaching under the case and grabbing the orb, only to hear a voice come from behind him, making him almost drop the orb.

“What are you doing?” Donald asked sternly, making Panchito yelp.

“Oh Dios mío, me asustaste. Wait a minute, where did you come from?” Panchito asked, confused. 

“I was going into my room to get a chip bag, but don’t avoid the question. What are you doing holding the Everlake orb?” Donald asked again, a threatening look on his face as he crossed his arms.

“T-the what?” Panchito squeaked, insanely confused.

“The Everlake orb. If you break it, it traps the soul of whoever broke it into it for eternity.” Donald explained nonchalantly.

“Wait it does _what_?!” Panchito screamed before hastily trying to put it back on its pedestal in a blind panic accidentally dropping it, making him only scream more.

“Relax. Relax!” Donald yelled over top of Panchito’s panicked screaming, gripping the rooster’s shoulders to still him.

“I was kidding. The orb just looks pretty, it doesn’t do anything. Although if it did do that, like many of the things in this hall, you would be screwed right now.” Donald stated before letting go of Panchito and starting to gather the pieces.

“Why would you play such a mean trick?!” Panchito said tremulously, pulling his hands into fists.

“Why are you here, near my room, in the place where you’re off limits, playing with something of my uncle’s, that costs millions?” Donald retorted, placing the shattered pieces on the pedestal.

“Wait, it costs millions?” Panchito said, tucking his hands under his armpits in worry as his voice grew higher.

“Eh, don’t worry. Della breaks stuff all the time, and if worst comes to worst I’ll take the blame.” Donald huffed.

“You'll do that for me?” Panchito said, his terrified look turning one of gratefulness.

“Hey, don’t get any ideas. Doing this because I’m so tired of the drama happening between you guys and my family.” Donald snapped, pointing a finger at Panchito, “I just don’t get why you can’t stay in your rooms for the week and stay out of our business.” Donald continued, walking down the hall, Panchito swiftly catching up with him.

“Well, staying in a room for a whole week is boring, no? After what happened the last few nights, you don’t expect us to actually pretend like it didn’t happen at all.” Panchito chuckled, swinging his arms as he walked next to Donald, who looked sour.

“Yes. That was exactly what I expected you to do.” Donald taunted.

Panchito brushed off the comment with a small huff before looking at the things on the wall again, a moment of silence forming between the two birds as Donald opened his bag of chips and started to munch on them.

“So what are you watching?” Panchito asked in a quiet voice, sounding like a shout due to how quiet the halls were.

“Eh, just trying out some old show, you’ve probably never heard of it. Why?” Donald questioned, a suspicious look on his face as he took another chip from the back.

“Oh, uh, no reason.” Panchito responded, darting his eyes away from the duck.

Donald sighed before saying in a monotone voice, “You want to watch it with me, don’t you?”

“Yes definitely can I please watch the show-“

“Of course you do.” Donald groaned, pinching the bridge of his beak, “Just because you got me to apologize to José doesn’t mean we’re all buddy buddy now.”

“Eh, I like to think so.” Panchito said smoothly as he wrapped his arm around Donald’s shoulder.

“Stop that.” Donald grumbled while flicking Panchito’s arm away from his shoulders, jerking his head away to mask his small amount of blush that only looked amplified by his white feathers, which earned him a bark of laughter from Panchito before a quick apology.

“You never answered my question though, Donald.” Panchito said, trying his best to change the topic.

“Oh, uh…” Donald hesitated, looking over at the hopeful Panchito whose eyes seemed to be almost gleaming with glee. “... Well, better than you wandering the halls and putting yourself in danger. And the things in the halls.” Donald groaned, followed by Panchito giving a joyous laugh.

“But you’re only going to watch one episode with me,” Donald announced. “And you’re not getting any of my chips.” Donald finished after seeing Panchito open his mouth, prepared to speak, after eyeing Donald’s chips for a moment.

<•><•><•><•><•>

“What?!” Panchito screamed, flinging his arms up in the air, “Why would she do that?” 

“Shh, Shh! Winston is going to say something!” Donald snapped, flinging a finger near Panchito, who was on the opposite end of the couch.

A voice owned by a finch with wavy black hair wearing a tux said dramatically, “How could you, Jennifer?! We were supposed to be together till the end! I gave you that bracelet!”

Panchito and Donald gave eachother shocked looks and Panchito scrambled to the remote that was on the table next to him, behind a bag of Cheetos and a can of Pep. The rooster paused the show before anyone could say anything more and turned over to the duck.

“Winston gave her the bracelet!” Panchito screamed, grabbing his head in shock.

“I know! It wasn’t Marlov!” Donald screamed back, mirroring Panchito’s body.

“I told you your theory was wrong! In episode eight it clearly showed a hand with a grey glove, not a light blue one!” Panchito yelled victoriously, pointing a jeering finger at Donald.

“Well, in episode eleven Marlov described a bracelet that sounded exactly like the one that Jennifer had, you can’t blame me for-“ Donald started, his face heating up.

“No, you have to admit it! My theory was right, yours was wrong!” Panchito cheered, standing up on his cushion and looking down at Donald.

Donald felt his cheeks grow redder and his brows furrowed, he also stood up so Panchito wasn’t looking down upon him, but since Panchito was a few inches taller he couldn’t directly meet his gaze. Panchito giggled at the duck’s attempts to be threatening, which only made Donald grow more angry.

“I’ll have you know that the creator tweeted something to one of his workers that sounded a lot like he was hinting towards Marlov being the bracelet owner, and that worker then posted on social media about it and it went viral!” Donald boomed.

“Oh you know how the creator’s a chickadee, no one can understand what they say, their tweets just mess up their voice. Also the call could have messed up the voice and made it seem like he was saying Marlov!” Panchito scoffed.

“Oh that is one of the most pathetic excuses-“

A sudden slam of the door made Donald and Panchito both jump and whip their heads towards the sound, only to see Duckworth standing there, his face almost as red as Donald’s with anger.

“Will you boys _please_ quiet down?” Duckworth growled through gritted teeth, his calm smile obviously covering up his intense anger.

Donald quickly sat back down and Panchito stared at Duckworth for a moment from pure surprise of the sudden outburst before also sitting back down. The two heard the door click shut again and they both sat in silence for a moment.

“Well, it’s two thirty, I need to go to another gig soon anyway.” Panchito sheepishly said as he looked down at his beeping watch.

“Yeah, you go do that.” Donald grumbled, his voice muffled by his palm.

“Uh, you won’t watch the show without me, will you?” Panchito quietly asked after he stood up and walked to the door.

There was a brief pause before he heard a muffled, “Nope.”

“Thanks!” Panchito exclaimed, trying to make things end off on a less quiet moment as he shut the door.

Panchito turned around and saw José at the door, making them both emit a small gasp at the sight of each other. Panchito grew a big smile and José made a tiny groan, knowing what was about to occur, but he couldn’t help but smile.

Panchito ran up to the parrot as he opened the door, the rooster opening the one next to the parrot so they wouldn’t have to walk out of the same door and squish each other.

“You have a gig soon too, eh?” Panchito asked cheerily.

“Yep.” José said plainly, keeping up a quick pace as he twirled his umbrella around his fingers.

“Who are you performing for?” Panchito asked, swinging his arms as he walked next to the parrot down the long road.

“Eh, just someone named Pinyon Jay who wants me to perform for his kid’s birthday, apparently he’s really popular here in America.”

“I think I heard of him before in a magazine or something!” 

“Really? I don’t remember hearing anything about him at all… so, uh, heard you two yelling about that show a few minutes ago.” José mumbled, looking at the gates they were getting closer to.

“Oh, you heard that? Lo siento, me and Donald are just very… apasionado about that show. We just started watching it, but it has really good writing!” Panchito exclaimed, making excited balls of fists and lightly swinging them up and down.

“Oh, so it’s already a ‘we’ now?” José mumbled nonchalantly as he gazed off to the trees surrounding the property.

“What? What do you mean?” Panchito asked confused, raising a timid eyebrow at the parrot.

“Hm? Oh, nothing.” José mumbled while holding his chin in his hand.

José’s eyes looked around for a second before finally landing on Panchito’s confused eyes and mildly hurt eyes.

The parrot sighed before saying, “Okay, I’m just being petty now. It’s just- you get along with everyone so well and I save their lives and I can’t even get spared a small hello in the morning.”

“Oh, are you seriously jealous about how Donald likes me better than you?” Panchito smiled, trying his best to be comforting.

“Yes! I am! How could you not be!” José yelled while waving his hands at Panchito.

“Okay! Okay, I get it. We all want to impress the famous Donald Duck and Della Duck and the even more famous Scrooge McDuck, but not everyone will be able to do that!” Panchito said, placing a hand on José’s shoulder.

“That isn’t helping.” José muttered as he stared blankly at Panchito.

Panchito curled up his other hand and squinted his eyes as he forced a smile, taking his hand off of José.

“I may be good at talking to people, but I never was good at comforting them.” The rooster laughed nervously with a stiff posture.

“I can see that.” José chuckled, “Nice to know you’re not good at everything.” 

“Wait, did you actually think I was good at everything-“

“That was a hyperbole.” José stated, finally on not descending ground as they walked towards the gate on flat land, “Nice to know you’re not the quickest to catch on either.” The parrot chuckled.

“Hey!” Panchito barked, but soon joined in on José’s chuckling.

As the fence beeped and slowly opened, José’s gaze turned to Panchito’s hands, which were empty. 

“Uh, don’t you need your guitar?” José asked, pointing to Panchito’s hands.

Panchito stared at the confused parrot for a second, before a look of humiliating realization dawned on his face, along with his hand as he whapped it against his forehead.

“Right! I totally forgot!” Panchito yelled with his hand still on his forehead, José walking out of the door backwards.

“My point is being made stronger!” José teased before he turned around, hearing Panchito’s frustrating groan as he turned to the large and curling hill road, knowing he’ll half to climb it and climb back down it again, definitely making him late to the gig.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAH PLOT TWIST THERES A DRAWING IN THIS ONE!


End file.
